The End
by Joz yyh
Summary: (OoT). GanondorfxLink and eventual LinkxGanondorf. The Geurdo King reveals his affections for the hero of courage amidst the chaos of their final confrontation.
1. The End

**A/N:** I read a GanondorfxLink fanfiction and was inspired to write my own. This story originally started out as a one-shot, but as you can see the idea has since expanded into a multi-chapter fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda.

Chapter Reboot: 10/23/12

* * *

The End

By: Joz-yyh

Link was tired. His breaths come in labored gusts and his body moves at the speed of lead. The Master Sword feels incredibly heavy in his hands, so much so that not even his chosen strength can bear to lift the burden it places upon his shoulders. Link looks at the area surrounding him, takes in the broken patterns and colors of the mosaics walls lining the castle because there are scarce other tasks he is capable of accomplishing in his tattered state. The world was beautiful once, filled with light and color just like the stained glass windows he finds himself gazing into from beneath his bruised eyelids. But that world has fallen to ruin and decay just as this chamber now cripples from the clash of two great forces of nature, power against courage. There is a burning emotion inside of the hero, one that comes from not having enough and he silently pleads for the Master Sword to answer his call because he cannot fail now, not at the moment of truth.

The answer he seeks lies no further than inside his own heart. Within his chest all hope is dying, hardening into a statue of its former self. He fears, he hurts and he finds **no** salvation here.

Link has always felt Death close by, hiding in the shadows of his boots, but now he can feel black thorns of dread coil along his spine, can hear grotesque whispers tangle in his thoughts.

Link falls quickly into despair. He feels foolish for giving pledge to Zelda's words of prophecy, words that made him believe that he could save the world, but he was wrong, they both were. Link admits to himself that he never wanted to become the hero of this tale and that thought disgusts him because it has always been the truth he has tried to outrun.

Link finds himself wanting to go back in time so he can find whatever event is responsible for erupting this goddess forsaken war and cut off its metaphorical head. Link manages a lopsided smirk because he knows there isn't just one solitary event or two or three chaining him to this fate. There are an infinite amount of lifetimes and events spread across the dimensions that are all linked together to create this epic, and he cannot possibly edit all the chapters in time for the closing scene. The curse on his existence spans far greater than his hand can reach and whether he raises a sword out against the tyranny or not, the black hole of Ganondorf's soul has already consumed them all.

From out of the veil of darkness emerges a nobel face with a molten red mane. The hero tenses, accepting that these are his last few moments of life.

The energy to dodge wasn't there. Even if his stagnance meant his death, Link cannot stand without the crutch of his sword. His forehead sinks down on top of his gauntlets, his posture resembling the straight lines of a 'T.' Sweat trickles off of the hero's brow, his body already starting to feel cold after the wearing of adrenaline and yet his mind is alight with warm vague thoughts. Thoughts of simply falling to his knees with one last smile before his eye grow lifeless and the floor cradles his corpse. The forest boy laughs, but cuts it short. His voice sounds like a product of exhaustion. The last thing he wants to do is have Ganondorf believe that he thinks this vendetta between them is funny.

Link hears Navi calling out to him from the outskirts of the battleground. The Hylian cannot tell if her voice is slightly warped because of the barrier withholding her from his aid or if it was because Ganondorf's magic struck him so hard that his ears had not yet recovered from the sound. The fairy screeches in distress as sacred metal grinds against unrelenting energy.

Navi can see her partner give under the paralyzing volts of electricity. She is desperate and frightened and as such will try anything to keep the hero from falling. The murder of his best friend Saria and vain sacrifice of the Great Deku Tree are just a few of the sprite's infuriating remarks.

Just as Link's strength is approaching its end, Ganondorf disappears into the dark cavities of the room. It takes everything Link has left not to cease animation right then.

"Giving up, already?" Ganondorf asks.

Link feels himself jump inside his skin. He did not expect Ganondorf's next move to involve a dialogue. The hero had no breath to spare for a reply, but he forces his eyes to stay vigilant which is a predisposed notion because the source of the deep voice seems to emanate from every direction. If nothing else, he would die with his eyes open.

The Dark Lord did not say any more. Instead he strips off his cloak of invisibility and reveals himself. The Gerudo's magic seems to have a consciousness all its own, however; and persisted, knowing that a sword and shield were strongest when paired together.

Ganondorf had no trouble breaking free of his minion and silencing its selfish demands. The Dark Lord took strides towards Link, his boots echoing like a count down to the hero's demise.

His executioner was beautiful. It was a crazy thought, yes, but one that was sick with inertia and refused to stop. Perhaps it was the cause of his exhaustion, but he cannot resist the allure of confidence in every bend and twist of Ganondorf's muscles. A bold declaration of omnipotence as impervious and unyielding as the resolution that frames his face. Link supposes that overthrowing countless kingdoms would give any man such a presence, but the hero was no less impressed.

As the Evil King approaches the squatting hero, Link could finally admire the man more closely. The Hylian realizes that his enemy wears nary any armor, that his shape needs no more protection than thebrute muscle he is composed of. Din crafted her champion from a mountain, sent molten fire to mold his rigid form and to serve as his passion, his fury. Storms of Lightning welded all the materials together, infused Ganondorf with his endless power and eternal life. Dying by this man's hand would be an honor.

Even as the hero thought that, he tries to back away. Not that he could, for his legs had failed him some time ago.

Ganondorf takes possession of the hero's chin and Link can feel the power circulating within those fingers. As the blonde boy is forced to look up, he cannot stop his eyes from quivering.

"You, do not need to do this," The man says gently. Ganondorf's hand remains comfortably on the boy's jaw, never seeking to cause him harm. The finest gold eyes gaze down at Link and from this distance Link feels as though he's staring straight into the sun.

Navi lets out an explosive cry because her partner has been captured. She must free the hero from his self-induced submission and so she recites the many forgotten promises Link has made throughout his journey.

Ganondorf raises a hand towards the fairy, his hand outstretched in opposition. Link is slow to react, his gasp at the sudden haste in movement so far behind the normal progression of time that it is no longer worth mentioning.

"Mindless sprite, I forbid you from forcing anymore of your deluded righteousness on him. You dare hold yourself so highly over me when you deny him the one thing he wants."

Link heard the fairy squeal as dark flames rope her to the nearest wall. Link feels rage invigorate him and thusly attempts to stand up to his full height.

Ganondorf turns to confront the threat and in doing so, daunts any further intentions of mutiny the hero might have had.

"I will not harm you," Ganondorf tells him.

Ganondorf might as well have handed him a parchment with word 'deceit' written on it in big bold letters because Link was not convinced. The hope within his chest breaks free of its stone prison, white light shinning through the cracks. Navi has reassured the blond that there is peace, if only fleeting, in Ganondorf's death.

Ganondorf's hands move to Link's shoulders, rolling over them softly. Link scowls, trying to avoid the man's touch. The hero hears the squeak of leather, the rustle of fabric as the Evil King bows his heads towards him, their foreheads nearly touching.

"I want you to forget this crusade."

Link's feral expression takes on the appearance of surprise at that statement. Like a flock of birds, the Evil King releases a magnitude of possibilities into the clear sky of Link's mind. The king watches as the birds sputter around inside their cage, each trying to deliver a letter of importance but none able to reach their destination.

"Stay here with me," Ganondorf said, "I will allow you the freedom to go anywhere you wish. You may do as you please. My only requirement is that you come to my side when I call. I, nor anyone else will ask anything more of you."

Minutes pass. Silence and then the Master Sword clatters to the ground. Link allows himself to fall into the sanctuary of the taller man's chest.

"It's alright. In my arms nothing can harm you." The Dark Lord says, wrapping his cape around the boy and holding him close.

Link cries because he is lost inside a forest where only shadows exist among the unknown and his compass is broken. The needle spins on endlessly, revisiting the same cardinal points over and over again, but everything is going to be ok now because there is a beast here in the dark with him and he promises to show the little boy in the green hood the way out.

Link wasn't sure what happened next. When he finally recovers from the blur in memory he finds the Master Sword sheathed inside Ganondorf's abdomen. Link slides the edge in deeper, coaxing more crimson to stain the blade.

Link was crying again, sobbing to himself because he killed the beast who could have saved him from walking in circles forever.

"I knew this would be you're answer." He heard the Dark One choke, blood beginning to well inside the taller man's throat. There was no malice in his voice, only understanding.

Link gasps in terror. His knuckles grip the sword tighter because the hero is under the delusion that it will somehow prolong the Gerudo's life.

Ganondorf's hands return to Link, one hand placed on the boy's shoulder and the other visiting Link's chin as it had done so before.

Ganondorf tries to speak around his ragged breathes as he says, "Know, know that I still love you."

The King leans forward, lips falling just short of their intent. Link's eyes widen, knowing what the Lord had meant to do, but not knowing what brought him to such a conclusion.

Ganondorf cannot keep himself upright and so keels around the sword, fresh splashes of blood soiling the hero's knees.

Link withdrew the blade in one fine motion, tossing the sword aside to rot as he caught the King before he flattened to the ground. The Gerudo is heavy and Link focuses the last of his energy into easing the man down to rest on his lap.

"Link ..."

The Dark One's hand twitches as it reaches out for the hero and Link takes it up into his hands and places it upon his cheek. The blond boy nudges his nose into the large palm, closing his eyes around the sorrow that rips at his heart. How despicable he is to mourn the death of the Evil King and how easy and loathsome it is for him say that he would gladly trade every soul in the kingdom to make this man whole again.

"Do not fret. Everything is as it should be," Ganondorf smiles. The sight is so charming Link manages to smile back.

Ganondorf's voice is weak, but he has more to say. "I do wish that I-I could have spent more time with you, not just as your enemy."

Ganondorf heaves, but tries to belittle the wet sounds originating from his throat if only to retract from the hero's worried looks. The blade is purifying the malice in his blood and the divine poison has reached the vessels of his heart. He cannot protest when his hand falls out of the hero's care.

"No," Link objects.

Link leans down, his hands gripping the tribal fabric adorning the taller man's armor. Tears descend from the blond's lashes and come to dot the Gerudo's features.

"No, you can't! You're stronger than the light," Link screams.

The blonde can smell traces of incense, but the smell turns acrid with blood.

"Take me with you!" Link shouts at the Gerudo, hoping he said the words before the last traces of warmth, of life inside the man shrivel up like blackened rose petals. A distinct chill passes through the blonde as the body in his hands become abandoned. He sobs grow harder and Link tries to see through his tears if the King has born anew from the ashes, but no such miracle happens.

"Why didn't you stop me! You should have taken me with you! I would have done anything you wanted!"

As if in response to the hero's grief, the massive fortress begins to shake, macabre pieces of architecture snapping under the tremendous weight of its Master's death.

"Wait for me," Link cooes to the cold remains in his arms.

Navi, now free of her shackles, pleads with the hero to leave with her, but the boy will not listen. He merely asks his fairy to escort the princess safely out of the tower and then waves her away, pushes her back with callous commands.

It is only when the ceiling nearly crushes her translucent wing on its plummet to the floor, potentially grounding her forever, that Navi flees in search of Zelda. The princess and the fairy have no time for words as they descend down the tiers of hypnotic stairs. They escape with minimal injuries, raising the barred doors that will lead them over the rainbow bridge. When every last spike and gargoyle is swallowed up by the volcano, Navi tells Zelda of the unfortunate news.

**TBC...**

* * *

Comments and Questions Welcome

Chapter Completed: Friday, November 7, 2008 9:35 pm.


	2. Chapter 2 - Reawaken

**A/N: **Chapter Reboot: 1/16/2013

* * *

Chapter 2

Reawaken

Link feels warm, like he is enveloped in a smooth blanket of dough. If this is death, the hero finds it pleasant.

Not yet wanting to open his eyes, Link tests his range of motion, but does so wearily because it is unclear to him whether he's alive or dead or somewhere in between.

The blond's legs slide against fabric, satin most likely, and the delightful friction against his thigh sparks a shiver in him. Now that he knows his manhood is functional and accounted for, he can neglect any newly acquired tastes for floating lanterns and ghostly robes.

After testing various other body parts in order to assure himself that they were not broken nor lost to oblivion, Link opens his eyes. He discovers that he is lying naked in a bed, positioned on his stomach, sheets hugging his naked torso and his arms disappearing beneath the mounds of a pillow.

The bed he now resides in is part of a much larger chamber with brick walls and arched windows. This is all the information the hero can glean from his surroundings before the heady smell of incense pulls his thoughts elsewhere.

This is not the first time the forest boy has encountered this peculiar smell. In fact, the scent had encompassed him the moment he awoke, but panic and fear had belittled it's effects until now.

The scent sticks most heavily to the bed sheets and Link takes a deep breath of it into his lungs. The blond recalls a mixture of Lizalfos tails and bomb flowers, an incense native to the Gorons and only burned during funeral processions.

The unique mixture is known as Dodongo's Blood among the Hylians and it carries and unpopular, poignant scent. Despite the afformentioned history behind the smell, the hero's captor seems to have a liking for its unique properties.

It would also seem as though the owner of this room has given the Hylian exclusive ownership over the space because there are no signs of use aside from the tousled sheets the hero created himself.

Good, Link doesn't want to be discovered, not now, not in his state.

The scent of Dodongo's Blood grows fainter with every breath, but it is too late. The hero is already intoxicated and hot to the touch.

Link closes his eyes and tries to remember to whom the scent belongs to before the essence vanishes completely. He is presented with an image of Ganondorf, bare skinned and aroused, and the hero's cock approves of the fantasy with a painful twitch. Link hesitantly reaches down, fingers playing with the head of his erection.

The forest boy is shocked by how sensitive he is to his own curious hand and eventually his fingers curl into a fist that pump him up and down.

Link wants to chastise himself for the absurdity of his actions, but the over-stimulation to his body, the war and peace of his emotions are calling out for some sort of release.

Goddesses, help him.

Link hears a latch sound and the large russet doors leading to the bedroom open.

The hero gasps, the blush coloring his checks escalating from embarrassment. He quickly twists around in the blankets, concealing the evidence of his arousal.

Link gasps again, but not because his flailing has caused the sheets to rub against his hardness a little too roughly. He gasps because the man standing in the doorway is supposed to be dead.

Ganondorf and Link mirror each other's surprise. The hero is finally awake, but Ganondorf hardens his relief and averts his eyes to the hallway from whence he came.

It is too soon for them to reconcile. In this fragile state of mind and body, They Hylian cannot hope to contain the amount of truth the Gerudo has to tell him.

Ganondorf can only blame himself. It is because of his insatiable desire to see the boy that they find themselves in this current predicament. He already visited the hero once that day for the sake of proper care and medicine, so there was no need for the king to return other than to fulfill his own ends.

Too many grim thoughts wandered around in circles inside the king's mind. He needed something beautiful to occupy his thoughts and Link was able to provide him that sanctuary. He assumed that the boy would still be unconscious when he entered into the room, but that is the price of his foolishness.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to wake you." Ganondorf apologizes.

The king means to retreat back into the dismal halls of his castle, but his yearning to look back once more at the blond's tousled hair and pale skin is a maddness he cannot overcome. Should the he surrender to it, he will do more than just look at the boy, he will devour him.

It is with a great will that the king forces his hand to close the bedroom doors.

"Wait," Link yells after him.

The blond rushes out of bed, not realizing how high the wooden structure stands from the ground and in consequence falls off the side. Ganondorf catches sight of the spectacle and rushes to save his hero from a collection of bruises. His nobel actions are made premature because Link has already made it to his feet and is running to met the Gerudo.

The hero collapses into Ganondorf's arms, the sheets still tangled around his legs.

"Don't leave me," Link cries, his fingers clinging desperately to the king's gauntlets, "Please..."

The Dark Lord wraps the sheets around the hero's small frame and the material makes a perfect impression of a dress. Link's eyes widen as he feels himself being lifted off of his feet and carried back to the bed. To an outside eye, they could easily be mistaken for husband and wife on a their wedding night.

Link blushes at content of his thoughts, his breath and strength both lacking.

Ganondorf lays the boy down gently onto the mattress. Link watches the Gerudo with fascinated blue eyes, but the red-headed male pretends as if he doesn't notice the boys attention and sits on the edge of the bed.

"You must stay in bed. If there's anything you need I will get it for you," The King says in authoritative manner, suggesting that any opposition will be dealt with by force.

Link's brows knit in worry. His Lord's face is worn down with insomnia, roughened by burdens and grief.

"Why?" Link asks, wanting to reach out and smooth the lines under his lordships eyes.

"You were right in thinking that the Master Sword cannot utterly destroy me."

Link's eyes widen. He did not expect Ganondorf to remember what happened between them during their last battle. He didn't expect himself to either.

The lord wears a painful smile, stroking Link's cheek in remembrance of their last touch. He trains his attention on the boy's chapped lips because he doesn't trust himself to make eye contact.

"The champion of Light must desire my death with all his heart," Ganondorf continues, "The stronger the champions will, the longer my imprisonment. I can never be certain of how long it will take for me to revive, but when I awoke, I found you clutched to me on the brink of death."

Ganondorf smirks at his next words, fixing his captivating eyes on the boy. "Were you intending to die with me?"

The impact of Ganondorf's inquiry is made all the more drastic when under the intensity of his gaze. Link forgets to answer. Instead, he fills up with the happiness at the fact that they're looking at each other without aversions.

Link takes careful observation of Ganondorf's irises. They are crimson where they once were gold and Link wonders if he will bear witness to how the magician changes his eye color from one pigment to the next. He wonders if Ganondorf will teach him how to change his own eye color from blue to green if he asks, if it is indeed a teachable skill. Link cannot dedicate another moment to research because he is met with a irresistable urge to touch the man in front of him.

Link encircles his arms around the taller man's neck, pulling Ganondorf down to him. Ganondorf is too surprised to react, but after feeling the blond hold onto him, he settles into the embrace.

Link's stomach knots with meloncholy at the thought of once again loosing the man in his arms. He grips his lordship tighter, almost forcing the skin into a state of numbness because he knows that Ganondorf is the cause of his fear and heartache, but also hopes that he is willing to share the cure.

Link flinches, flinging open his eyes at the feel of a large hand carefully touching his stomach.

"I had to feed you myself," The Lord whispers against him, "I am glad you've put back some weight. You can even move freely, albeit; you're not steady on your feet yet."

Link quivers, the petty insult lost before it reaches his ears as the Lord continues his investigative touches. The hero tries to fight down his reawakening arousal coupled with the need to gasp.

"I can tell what you're thinking," Ganondorf says, "You want to know how we are still alive, but you're afraid of what will happen if you ask. It's alright. Nothing ill will come from me telling you."

Ganondorf says, his hand brushing through Link's bangs. The Gerudo marvels at how the blond's tresses stream around his fingers. It's thin and soft for a man's.

Link tries to focus, tries to wrap his mind around how the Evil King is able to read his thoughts with nothing more than a few words as the ingredients.

Perhaps, the hero didn't want to know anything at all. If Link's mind was a reliable source it might have told him to analyze this possiblity, but presently his mind is under the influence of pleasure and is of little use to him at a cognitive level.

Callous hands spurn on the production of delightful chemicals sent to the hero's brain whenever and wherever they make contact and Link is determined to keep this cycle going.

It would be so easy for the Gerudo King to kill him here, to snap his neck if he wanted to and the thrill of such images causes the hero to reach full hardness. Link wonders if Ganondorf can perceive things like passion in a person as well and concludes that the both of them must be deranged.

Link feels the King's hand leave him and opens his eyes inquisitively, instantly missing the warmth those fingers brought him. With a hastened beat of his heart, the blond understands why. He watches as Ganondorf removes the light-weight armor around his neck, letting the discarded pieces fall to the floor. With the armor gone, the Hylian can take in the defined curves that shape the hanger of the Gerudo's neck and shoulders.

Ganondorf unhooks his bracers, those too discarded on top of his gorget. These pieces are later joined by the leather padding underneath.

The only thing keeping the Gerudo's body a mystery was the last layer of fabric, a tight-fitting suit that spanned his entire height.

Ganondorf slips his hands free of the tight fabric and pulls it down to gather at his waist. Link has to gasp again as more handsome, golden brown skin is exposed. He wonders if the Gerudo's muscles feel as rigid as they look.

The larger male grabs Link's hand loosely so not to frighten him with incarceration and guides it to the mortal wound on his chest.

"That sword left quite a scar." Ganondorf says, attempting to turn the ordeal into a joke.

Link is shocked by the sight of the newly healed flesh, rubbing over the mark as if it were a lie. Other small scars nick at Ganondorf's shoulders and arms, but none are so prominent as the one that stole his life. Link looks down in penitence, his nails sinking into Ganondorf's skin because he wants so much to tear it off.

"Just as you killed me," The dark one begins, "you brought me back. There's no need for a face like that."

Ganondrof lifts the Hylian's chin, wearing a smile that says he would soon treasure the scar than despise it.

"We both live," Ganondorf tells him.

Link's blue orbs broaden, not all at once believing the Lord's words as fact.

"Surprised," Ganondorf taunts, knowing the hero is completely taken aback. "It's true we're submerged deep within the lava, but my castle it protected by a barrier. As long as it holds we can live our lives here without anyone knowing."

Link is conflicted. He doesn't know if he wants to stay locked inside the fortress forever.

"Don't mistake me," the Lord goes on to say, "I have thought through everything. I wonder, where has all your faith in me gone to?" He ended teasingly.

Link looks away, feeling bullied and shy.

Ganondorf speaks again, "Would it make you happy if I told you I can take you anywhere outside these walls?"

Link shows him astonished eyes and Ganondorf smirks in victory. He reaches for Links hands and holds them gently in his larger ones.

"I have the power. Right now, if you wanted, I could do it." The Lord says, his words bordering around a bribe and by definition it is.

Link smiles because Ganondorf _knew_ better than to put the hero inside of a cage, even if the cage contains someone he loves. The Hylian slips free of Ganondorf's hold and takes the tanned man's face in his hands, curiously touching his features in search of the source of his rivals psychic energy. The hero is positively glowing as he does so, his golden hair hanging around him like a rain of gold-dust and his eyes swimming with every color of blue.

"Link, if you contine to gaze at me like that I cannot control myself. I am a man. I only have so much discipline. You understand, don't you?"

The dark lord takes Link's hand, kisses it once and shows the boy exactly what excitement he caused.

Link recoils in shock as his hand is wrapped around the King's swollen member, the girth stretching the ebony fabric noticeably. Having more courage now, Link strokes the bulge once, following the arch up to the rosy tip peeking out of the fabric. The size and heat he is confronted with is terrifying, but the hero wants more.

Links hand is taken away and a kiss on his forehead follows.

"I knew this would be too much for you. Do not look on in fear of me. That shatters me more than anything else." The dark lord says.

Link hears the his rival shift and realizes the man intends to slink away from the bed to distance himself.

"I will leave you for now. Rest a bit more. I will return in a few hours to rouse you," the Lord says as he gets up.

With the Gerudo's monumental presence gone Link is left feeling cold and derelict. The Lord turns back suddenly, feeling Link intertwine their fingers, mooring the King to him. The blond lays his forehead onto the Lord's shoulder, hiding his face from view.

"You love me...," Link whispers almost too low for the King to hear.

The Gerudo wasn't sure if it was a question or statement, but either way he was going to answer. He rubbed link's cheek with his own, hoping his voice would speak as loudly as his soul.

"Yes, with all the goddesses combined, yes."

"Then, you have my trust," Link nods, consenting.

"Even if I do, I will not choose now to abuse it," The Lord says absolutely.

Link looks up, eyes full of mixed emotions, "But I-"

"You do not know what you're agreeing to," The Gerudo interjects sternly, his legendary anger finally penetrating through.

Link looks up at him, the tears coating his eyes at odds with the vehemence on his face.

"I do! If I didn't I...," Link trails off in his speech. He blinks his eyes to the side and grits his teeth. His hands wrench in the blankets. He doesn't know how to explain what he is feeling and the rug he now stares at isn't doing much to help him.

"Fine, I will give you taste. But it will be awhile before you're experienced enough to fit me."

Link perceives the implication of the Evil King's words immediately and feels a twitch of fear rise in him. The Hylian meets the Geurdo's eyes. His mouth opens to converse his worries, but no words come out. Ganondorf understands though, he always understands, and caresses away the boy's tears.

"You're beautiful. I always thought so," the man breathes contentedly. If he cannot convince the boy that his virgin body is not ready for sex, then he will distract him with flattery.

He kisses the blond lightly, easing Link to lie back on to the pillows. The boy is easily persuaded, captivated by the sensation of lips on lips. The hero eyes remain closed even after their lips separate, his mouth parted to take short sweet breaths.

Ganondorf moves down to plant kisses along Link's ear, his nose tickling the sensitive skin on the Hylians neck as he went. He is rewarded for his efforts with cute, muffled cries.

Ganondorf pulls away and waits until Link opens his eyes before he asks, "Do you still trust me?"

**TBC...**

* * *

Thanks for Reading.

Comments and Questions Welcome.

Chapter Completed: Saturday, November 11, 2008 7:30 pm.


	3. Chapter 3 - Patience

Chapter 3

Patience

There was such irony in this act, within this treachery they were committing. The hero had been wholly and eternally defeated by the evil he was born to purge, and the that same evil that swore to obliterate the light had cradled the fallen warrior in it's arms and spoke of nothing but love and protection. The outcome was unspeakably preposterous. Link knew this. He felt the damnation forever brand him as a traitor, but it was not enough to force himself away from Ganon, from his enemy. Link's body, his mind, his very action now fell at the mercy of the Evil Lord. Let the gods of this world and even the next do unto him as they pleased. Link would never think of opposing the man that had overtaken his heart for a second time.

"Yes ... ahhh! Ga-Ganon..." Link shivered as his lover's breathe against his ear sent a throb down to his groin.

"Go ahead, say that as much as you like." The Dark Lord smirked, pleased with Link's reaction.

Ganon nipped gently at the tendon in the hero's neck, kissing over each bite he made. He moved down, taking Link's left nipple between his teeth.

"Ahh, wait! I..." It took all the hero had just to stammer those few words. The sensations gripping Link's body were far greater than anything he had ever faced. He couldn't escape the pleasure, couldn't ignore what Ganondorf was alighting in his virgin flesh as he had done with the wounds of battle.

Ganon let Link's nipple slip free of his lips and met his lover's eyes. Even now he was going to prove to the Hylian that he could contain himself if that was what Link needed of him.

"What is it?" The Dark One asked softly.

"I..."

Did Ganondorf really expect him to speak? The hero's chest was so empty of breath, the pit of his stomach so ignited with heat. Every part of the blond seemed to be doused in sweat.

"That ... that was my first kiss and I ... again. Can I-," Link reached out, his eyes pleading with the Lord to understand his request because he had no better management of speech.

Ganondorf's hand closed over the pale boy's, noticing how odd it was that their grips fit together so seamlessly. Their fingers had simply fallen into place, as if Link was built for him, thin alabaster fastened to thick bronze. The Guerdo's mouth enclosed over the Hylian's, choosing this time to brush his tongue against the younger man's lips.

"Open you're mouth," the Guerdo instructed.

The Hylian did so, and to such a comical size too.

"Not that wide, this much is enough," the Lord chuckled as he narrowed the opening of the boy's upper and lower jaw with a gentle finger under his chin.

Ganon dipped his tongue in, licking over the wet muscle hiding at the bottom of Link's ring of teeth. He felt the boy press back, accepting the kiss that was so akin to the way their bodies were sliding against each other now.

"Ahh! More!" The hero cried as they separated. Link's glossy red lips were seducing the Lord to return to them.

"You want another kiss?"

"Please..."

"As you wish."

Link closed his eyes, waiting with new tears damping his flushed face. His eyes shot wide when he felt Ganon lick at his navel, those large hands spreading apart his quivering legs.

"Ganon-what're-tch ...eerrrnnnn-" Link brought his fist to his lips and tossed his head to the side, his eyes clamped shut at the sudden peak in sensation when Ganon's tongue sealed around his length.

"...stop..." Link gasped out, the fist that was loosely muffling his voice now rising to the position above his head.

Link's free hand reached down, tousling through Ganon's hair, scratching the scalp in appreciation of the sweet agony spurned on by this man's hot lips. The blond tried not to buck, tried so hard not to shove himself deeper into the warmth that seared his body more than lakes of burning lava ever did.

"Stop... I am-" Link wasn't sure why he was begging the man to stop. Perhaps he was afraid of what would happen, of what it would feel like to reach his end and lose the heat he could never again be without.

Link screamed as Gannon's lips climbed to a higher pace. The Guerdo's mouth was sucking him unbearably, the building inside the hero teetering between mounting and completion. Then there was a moment when all sound dulled, when the world seemed to dissolve into a snow. The overflowing bliss lasted minutely and then transformed into something much more intense.

Link was beside himself with ecstasy. His back arched off the bed, his legs kicked furiously at the sheets. His voice was unrestrained from embarrassment or nervousness. It called the dark man's name with it's highest note, over and over, curt moans cutting in and out of the solo.

The young warrior's body was flailing, unsure of how to expel the rest of his euphoria. The blond's knee grazed Ganon's clothed erection and the Lord had to pull away. Cum trickled down one corner of the Lord's mouth as he stifled the resulting moan with one large hand. The boy had shot so much cum down his throat and still the hero's manhood was offering more of his pearly seed to drink.

This was it. Ganondorf was strained to brink of his limits. How full his desire was to fill the boy up, to make the Hylian scream even louder until the world outside could hear of their debauchery. But he was holding it in somehow. He hadn't known he possessed this much self-restraint. It was surprising that he had lasted this far without loosing himself, even pride worthy, but the length of his endurance was approaching it's end.

"Link...," the lord growls, disbanding horrid thoughts of using his endless power to gain advantage over the boy.

The hero's body finally rested against the mattress, the blooming ribbons of pleasure slinking away. With watery eyes half open, the hero blinked up at his Lord. The Geurdo was leaning forward before him on one hand, the other palm cupped between his legs to seal himself away from harming the boy. The Dark one's eyes were gripped shut and his mouth heaving. Link could smell the Lord's musk thicken.

Link sat up, realizing all too quickly his lover's suffering.

"Ganon... you ..."

"It's nothing. I can take hold of it." So the Lord says as he persuades his cock to quell with a painful grip. It does more to arouse him then cause him to weep, but he's growing desperate to regain his composure.

Through one eye, Ganon watched the worried boy reach out to him, the blond wishing only to ease the man, but Ganon ceased Link's advance with his palm, his hand just shy of the Hylian's nose. It sent the boy a shock, but did no worse than that.

"Link ... please ... don't." The King cringed and bowed his head as penis expressed his love for the boy.

"But ... you're in pain," Link argues, the hero's left hand wringing the sheets. Link felt fear and need whirlwind in his breast. He was scared, there was no exception of that, but it grieved him more to watch his beloved constrict himself without any attention. He wouldn't let Ganondorf turn him away. He wanted this between them and would see to it till the end as he had done with all things.

Ganondorf caught the boy's determination and tried to deter it once more.

"I've fought worse." It was a lie. Torture and imprisonment he could succeed against, not this.

Ganondorf's eyes opened lazily at the touch of his hand being taken in by two fragile palms. The Guerdo watched as the hero's eyes fell shut and the boy moved to kiss the King's budging knuckles, doing the same to the dark tops of the his nails. The hero's pink tongue emerged and licked under the cuticle of Ganon's middle finger. The hero's tongue then wrapped around the digit and took into the cavern of his mouth.

"Link?" Ganon asked, lost for what to do. This had to be the first and ever time the Dark Lord was unsure of himself.

"I want to. I am not afraid of this … of .. you ..." The small one blushed, biting lightly at King's the fingertips. "Is it … alright?"

The hero's eyelids lifted partially, giving the Lord another glance at his brilliant sapphire. Sitting on his shins, the hero cupped the side of the man's face heartbreakingly sweet and kissed the King's forehead. Was this what if felt like for Link when Ganon touched him? Had Ganon really been this delicate with him? The Lord himself couldn't accept those sibling thoughts. Being branded as a monster by millenniums past removed him from possessing benevolence.

"If I let you... you know what will happen..." The Lord reminds his pure lover.

"I am not all that unwilling," the Hylian admits shyly and quietly.

Ganon felt the heat rise in his cheeks, a sharp tingling billowing within him. The Lord was overwhelmed with admiration for the boy, his bravery exceeding beyond where Ganondorf thought it could cross. He had to reward that.

"Then do anything you want." The Lord concedes.

The Dark Lord leaned back on his hands, opening himself up to whatever the hero might do. The very idea of anticipating what strategy the hero planned to use was exciting. The blond doesn't look at him, too convinced that if he does he will lose all his confidence to embarrassment. Blonde hair eclipses Link's face as sinks onto his elbows. Ganon feels the hero's breath and then teeth pinch his skin, rough yet soft hands massaging his inner thighs. Ganon's cock grows impatient; it pulses noticeably and catches Link's attention. The hero stares, amazed and intimidated, but he gets the point. His hands close around the girth and his mouth takes in what little it can.

It's too much for Ganon to keep his eyes open, sight adds too much to the sensation and he's already going to come early.

He feels Link nearly choke when he tries to fit more into his throat, his getting more teeth then tongue.

The Lord pushes Link away at the moment he can feel himself slip, containing his orgasm inside a sheet. It was going to take him forever to get the bed clean again. The thought dwindles as his body shakes, his voice sounding more like snarls then moans as he bites at the bed linens. Ganondorf feels Link pull at the sheets.

"I ... I want to see." The Hylian explains stubbornly, almost as if he has any say in the matter, but the blush on the blond's cheeks tells Ganon he's honing his courage to say such a thing.

Ganondorf can't give him an answer; the pleasure spilling out of took his power of speech away. Surely the castle would start to crumble and the magma would be invigorated if he let Link know the force of his voice.

Link gained leverage over the sheets and buries his head under them, finding Ganon's penis and sucking at the head. The King is soaking now, and Link feels his groin swell as his hands move swiftly and easily over Ganon member.

"Enough."

Ganon shoved Link's head down into the mattress harder then he intended, but the hero had to learn the hierarchy of their positions. The hero's eyes glare up at him, and Ganon realizes it reminds him of past when the blond held only hatred for his existence. Ganon released the boy with repentance and turned away.

Ganon's eyes bulge as he feels the cunning boy's mouth return to finish what it started.

"Eerrr damn Hylain! ...Ahhh!"

"You promised me a taste didn't you?"

Ganondorf was a man. The most feared man ever to have laid waste to the lands of Hyrule, and as such he should not be blushing.

"You look like you want it again," Link says smugly as he wipes his mouth, "I want to. Let me hear your voice this time."

Link's world somersaults as he's flattened onto his back with Ganondorf full weight draped atop him.

"Do you think yourself stronger than me?" The Lord challenges as he hands become manacles around the boy's wrists.

"If my Lord wishes me to be." Link smiles; enjoying the feeling of being dominated. Link thrusts his body up, hardly clearing the blankets behind him as their muscles rub hotly. Link wants more heat, wants more of Ganon to envelope him and repeats his performance.

"Perhaps I've allowed you to become too complacent."

Link flinches, the feeling of a finger inside of him wrong and terrifying, but he settles himself. He knew this was what he was waiting for. Ganon would never do anything to him that he didn't think the he couldn't take and Link had to relax and trust that. Yes, Link can start to feel the arousal hasten, the need for something bigger to absorb him, for something to make them closer.

"Ganon …. Nnnayyynn…Ahhh Gan—on …"

"No need to rush. We have all the time in the world." The Lord teases smoothly.

"I … I want more." Link gasps.

Ganon gives to the boy half of what he wants by adding another finger.

"Not yet. Now be a good boy and come."

Link's arms pulls the man in close. The boy's nails start to scratch around the Lord's upper back and the tension in the blond's knees are tall telling signs that he's learning the pain of being stretched.

"Ganon … I …I "

"It's alright. Let it out." Ganon says softly as his lips kiss the alcove between Link's right eye and nose.

Ganon's hand encircles him, pumping him along with his finger until Link knows orgasm once more.

**TBC...**

* * *

Thanks for Reading.

Comments and Questions Welcome.

Chapter Completed: Wednesday, February, 4 2009 1:00 pm.


	4. Chapter 4 - Lessons

Chapter 4

Lessons

"Link."

The hero's blood cools at the sound of his Lord's voice. Link does not know why. He cannot tell if it is from the nightmares of yesternight, dreams that fortold of betrayal as Link sees himself lying cold on a bed, eyes lifeless, a dagger stuck into his bare chest and like alchemy, the sheets dye a deep red. Or perhaps it is merely a rekindling of an old childhood fear, a decade-old fear he has harbored for the Evil King. Link hopes it is a fear he will eventually grow too big for.

But ...

...why?

Oh, why would he quail before a man he entrusts his very life to? A man who swore Link had nothing to fear from him? Link knows the answer, but does not wish to face it. The hero has always acted upon instinct inherently, his body landing the proper moves and his mind catching up after the tide was over. Even if the hero thinks he can convince himself of his own security, his body will ultimately define the truth. Link has noticed it already. His body is unreliable, it moves oddly and trembles. The hero despises it. He cannot even bear himself holding a sword in such a sorry state.

The King approaches the naked hero standing beside the bed. His golden eyes narrow once they notice Link still carries the dampness of his bath.

_-How long was he soaking in there? His mind... it is ... heavy ... - _

The hero abandons his lame attempt at toweling dry his hair. He is not concentrating on the task, he's hardly aware he had even left the steam-strewn bathroom. Link's pale hand falls to his side and the bath cloth sweeps down exposing him all and Link's doesn't know the first extent of the enticing invitation he's sending. His grayed blue eyes stare ahead, gazing at somewhere only he can see.

The hero turns a token to the left and offers a smile from over his shoulder. It is meant to hide the uneasiness from his master, but the King nearly laughs because he so easily reads through it. Ganon rounds the bed laying a pair of folded clothes down at the foot of the mattress.

He is glad for insisting that they bathe seperately. Had he not, their joining would have been a premature thing. It wasn't in him to force the boy. Rather, it was the things the hero could awaken in him that were not so understanding. Once the monstrous beast inside him was called, Ganon's own self transcends far away, past stars and planets soaring like the molten, white-hot streams of a comet and all at once, when the transformation is complete, the comet ceases and drifts quietly in some infinite unknown territory of space. He is no longer Ganondorf, the King of the Guerdo, that conscious lies missing light years away, insurmountalbe to find in a void that spans beyond time itself. He knows nothing of his memories or conquests of redesigning the world to meet his eye. Those are skinned from him and burned as fuel for the comet's flight. He is left as nothing more than a simple monster that knows only rage and destruction.

Ganondorf reaches for the towel in the boy's hands and Link swivels to meet him almost as if the King is unwinding a life-size spool of thread. There is curiosity on the boy's face and the King smiles in relief. Not all of his lover has yet gone to emptiness and apathy. Ganon rubs the fabric against the boy's left cheek and Link looks up, his mouth petitly open, blue eyes shining and searching the King's ember ones. The blond smiles as he comes to understand the meaning of the King's gesture. The distant unpleasant thoughts in the boy vanish, splitting themselves into insignificant pieces that will be never thought of again. The hero's eyes close and he holds the Lord's hand to his cheek with all his strength. The hero is no longer afraid, and still twin tears glisten down his face. His stomach feels lighter now, but violently hot.

The King is glad their partnership is still unsure. Already his precious Link is changing ... badly. Ganon knows their partnership is not condoned by any except for themselves, if they even have themselves. Hyrule would have them tortured and hanged all things considered, but that is not where the Lord's fears reside. It is in and of himself. He frightened of turning Link mutilated and ugly. Popular and plagued the Lord's thoughts are with the idea of erasing Link's memories, not just of their time together, but everything aside from his native tongue and releasing him back to his jade forest to find a peaceful and happy life befitting him. Link deserves that much, deserves not to know a Princess's foolishness or the manipulation of a immaculate sword crafted from self-righteous sages. He should know not of Hyrule's sickness, it's deranged obsession for self-gain, murder, and one-sided bargains. Let the hero be ignornant of it all, Goddesses save him from the corruption.

But soon, if the Dark Lord does not make it so, it will be too late. Farore will not let Link suckle from her ivy-bosom forever if he has grown too big to cradle, if he desires more outside of a mother's warmth. The King knows this, but he cannot let go of his blond Hylian. So long has the Evil King spent Milleniums trapped alone within a dark void; wasting away as he lives out yet another of his countless banishments. So many new awakened heroes bearing down on him the moment he escapes, once his prolonged life outlasting the sage's enchantment and it's time for the hero to sever off the Dark King's head. So long has Ganon had to wait again and again for his reincarnation to become whole. The King has had copious time to think while growing inside a dark-skinned stomach, while immobilized in a blank and static prison with nothing but his own thoughts to keep him sane. But Link was the first one, the only one of the self-same heroes Ganon found fascinating and intriguing. There was something different in this boy. There was a pain, a deviation and Ganon could see it. Link didn't blindly serve his beneficiaries, wasn't afraid to question their claims of injury. The Hylian was looking for the truth, for someone to open his eyes because "his side" of the war, the people he was fighting for, it didn't feel right in his heart. Only when the hero knows the dark and treacherous history of it all, only when he knows he's made a choice all his own, will he gladly die knowing he served the one he believed in.

Just for a little longer, Ganon wants the hero to be by his side, to touch him, to breath him in. He wants sapphire eyes to gaze back into his own before they forget the feeling of love and the one who sprouted it.

_-Please, a day more. Give me just one. -_

It's too much for the King to know he can stand right before the Hylian and their will be no recurrence in Link's eyes, no dull ache of memory threaded within the Hylain for Ganon to tug on. The Guerdo feels the all so familiar chill of loneliness slither up through his bod like a serpent cursing his veins with a poisoned kiss. The castle ... it too will resume it's silence without the hero to liven it with light. The high towers of his domain, stone and iron he crafted by his own hands once loomed over his enemies as a palpable allusion to a fraction of his prowess. Now it serves as nothing more than as a means to bide him inside, a construct of endless spiral staircases. His castle, his prison.

No...

... the King has prolonged it long enough. If he does not act, Link will become dulled by the evil around him, unpolished, and darkened. He will lose his beauty, his spirit will cremate down to a few golden grains that disintegrate at a moments touch. The boy's face would drain of it's color, suffocating his warm blood until he is pallor and bruised under his eyes. How long before Link understands only orders, how many hours remain until the compassion bleeds out of his eyes and Link becomes a shadow of what he once was? The Lord does not want that. Will do anything to stop it from happening; even if it means eradicating himself from the boy. What else would the King be if not another dreck siphoning the hope out of this world, if he did not dilver this simple reperation to his beloved?

_-At least ... settling it this way ... I will have been of some use to him. Perhaps one day, he will remember me for this.-_

How naive of the Dark One to believe he could hold the boy here forever. Such a delusional King he must be to trail after a glimmer of happiness.

Eventually, the Evil King works free of his lovers hold and moves on to wringing out the thick locks at the nape of his beloved's neck. The hero only focuses on his master, fingers tracing down the side of the tanned-man's burly features. Link loves the way his master cares for him. Even now, the Lord won't meet his eyes, won't dare peek at Link's flesh because he knows it is not ready yet. Ganon's coerces himself to focus on pulling free the water soaking Link's hair and not beneath him where his eminent desire is welcoming his every touch. Link knows Ganon's doing it all for him, all because of him. Who else could love him this much? What other body could warm him as his Lord's does? The hero's heart would wither, blacken and die in anyone else's hands. The hero realizes this and wants to show his Master.

Link raises himself onto his toes and licks at Ganon's mouth. It is not enough for the hero. He ties the weight of his arms around the Lord's neck and pulls Ganondorf down to him. Their lips enfold. They mutually stumble back onto the mattress. Ganon's hands are on the boy's hips. One dark hand now moves to warmly coil around the bounty of the boy's ivory neck.

Link tries to brush his leg against Ganon's flank, an act the boy knows will make the Guerdo a slave his will. Ganon tactfully eludes the contact and instead messages the long region of the boy's shin. He smirks down at the blond, grasps the hero's hand and guides it to his lips. Those copper jewels bare into him, teasingly threatening. Link sees an ancient fire brew within the Lord's eyes, eyes that have seen more than the hero will ever come to know and understand in his lifetime. The one chosen to bear Din's mark is blessed with life eternal; to watch the world slowly die on after the hero slinks into death, long after Hyrule becomes a myth and it's scarce history is contained on a single page in a dust-covered book entitled "Places of Legend" in a new era's library. It is part of the inescapable destiny of power. It tears the hero apart to know he is helpless to change Ganon's destiny, helpless to change his own. Those thoughts are too upsetting and the hero fights them away.

The hero distracts himself by returning his gaze to the flame burning within the King's eyes. And it is then that the hero realizes just WHO it is he's giving himself to and how cynical he was to believe that he had the power to defeat the Dark One on his own. In truth, the Hylian was nothing, nothing without the generations of magic imbued within the Master Sword, without the seven guardians combined power. Link would have been slaughtered without their help, blasted to shreds by one twitch from the King's fingers. Link remembers back to that rainy night, to the eve of his own undoing. Standing before the Dark Overthrower outside the castle gates, Ganon's dark energy nearly crushed his ribs. Never had Link felt such agony within his small chest. Link had swore up until this day that blast was meant to kill him, so as to impede anyone from returning the rightful hier to her throne. Link had always thought that for him to have lived there must have some significance to giberish Navi and the Great Deku Tree had dubbed onto him. And to realize that the exchange was all just play to the Desert King ... made Link sick with himself. The King's phantom ... it too had been a harmless whim. That Masked creation n=

\oway for Ganon to divert 7 years of frustration into something entertaining. Link had even felt proud of himself for defeating that ghostly underling! He thought that maybe he was starting becoming the hero everyone told him he was, that he was feeling it in himself that he might just be the chosen one. But, just how arrogant was Link to believe he stood a chance against the King on his own? Was he truly blessed to wield the triforce of courage if he held such conceit? Had his soul even been chosen for this gift, or was it simply yet another guise the Royals and Divines used exploit his innocence? Had it all been empty words?

Link doesn't know. Isn't sure if he wants to know. He was a fool to ever have believed in them. Such a blind fool. Link can't understand what Ganon had seen in him, what it was that the Lord loved him for to offer up his own life to an enemy. Link could see nothing within himself worthy of such loyalty.

_- No... I can't be just this. I must have something more. Something to give him. -_

Link will prove to himself that he his worthy of a King's love.

Not to be outdone, the boy finds the towel and leashes it around the Lord's neck. The blond yanks on the ends of the makeshift collar, motivating the beast in his lover to devour him further.

"Come to bed." The hero pleads, nibbling at the gummy lobe of his Master's ear.

Ganon wants to, the hero can see, _FEEL_ the desire in the immortal man.

"There's somewhere I want to take you," Ganondorf reasons breathlessly. The Lord is not thinking straight. The meaning in his words changes and he'd much rather take the boy to a state of mind called uphoria instead of a city on a map.

"Where...? Why...?" the hero asks, making the Lord wonder if the boy is truly as slutty as his voice suggests and Link uses the King's oversight to knock their hips together.

Ganon grunts, losing more of himself. Link's conjuring the beast, coveting the tusks and the the blind temper. Now he has them. Ganon drives himself agaisnt his lover and Link's arms fall limply to the sheets. The towel, Link's sole leverage, dangles around the King's neck like a broken shackle. The hero eyes go wide; his thougts are scattered and his body freezes in place. Just where? Where has his master gone? There is only a white oblivion reflected in his Master's eyes.

Ganon's kisses are hard, demanding and Link cannot breathe. The tongue plunges past his teeth, consuming his mouth and throat. The Guerdo's armor jabs at the boy's skin, leaving behind clean red marks. Link whines, trying escape the some of the pain.

"Ganon!" Link tears away, lips smeared red with blood.

Ganon's stops. He pulls back and his eyeslids scale to their limits. The room is a mess of blurry collors that spin in nauseous circles. It takes some time, but the details are starting to come into focus, the illusion of doblegangers combine to their prospective part of reality. Link's beneath him. His usually proud chest, is shuddering. Gannon can feel the blond's whole body tremble. The boy's brave face is turned away and buried under crossed arms. Link's bitting his lip. Speckles of blood mar his his chin as the boy sobs.

The evidence falls into place and Ganon pieces together the disaster of his mistake. Ganon has returned to himself, just by his voice, Link has called him back. Impossible. Once he enters the change, even if it's imperfect, reverting is ... no, that part of this doesn't matter to him.

_- What have I done to you? Please ... I am so sorry ... -_

Ganon knows this is a sign. It's a warning that he needs to let go of the boy. But he can't. Goddess help him, he doesn't have the will.

_- Even though it's gone this far already. What price will he pay for my recklessness next time? I must release him. -_

Ganon clenches his teeth. His hand finds the clothes he carried in earlier and his fingers fists in the fabric. He pushes the outfit into Link's chest and the hero is sprung out of his defensive shell. Ganon is met with a ghastly pale face laced with liquid vines of mercury-colored fear . The Lord abhors himself for welling up such anguish in his Lover. It's eating him alive to know he can never take back the scar he's left on the boy. Ganon inwardly laughs at his own sore luck.

_- Is this how he felt seeing this wound of mine? -_

Ganon's hand now hovers over The Master Sword's generous parting gift to him. He can still feel it's blessed power trying to drain him out of existence. It's almost frightening to know some of it's magics linger within him, it's shrapnel drawing closer to his heart.

_- Forgive me for not understanding until now. -_

The Lord sits up from his seat on the boy's pelvis and manages a smirk. Link eyes widen, a rush of emotions come to the boys face, but he doesn't voice them. He doesn't need to. His expression shows it all. Ganon forces himself not to unveil his concern.

"I told you, you're not prepared for me."

With those words, it all sinks in to the hero's obstinate skull. His head stings and hammers roughly, so, so roughly it's driving him mad! A sheet of ice now seems to encase the hero's very being and he cannot stop this constant shivering. The blond is too stunned silent to make a move to stop his Lord as Ganon climbs off the bed.

Was it truly a harmless joke? Had the those egg-white eyes and carnal hunger forced on him been a fraud? Was it really just a lesson the hero needed to learn?

Link girts his teeth. Fresh tears burn down his cheeks and the hero covers his face with his arms.

_-I've been such a fool again!-_

Ganon adjusts his cape, breifly sorting out the wrinkles and makes for the door. It's best he make his getaway short. Ganon pauses as his hand holds the door open, contemplating something and turns too look over his shoulder. The boy has turned onto his side, his knees up to his chest and his hands over his eyes. He can hear the little sounds of sorrow slip past thin lips and calloused hands as the boy tries to hide his weakness from a King so strong. Ganon can't show the boy his true self, not when he's betrayed the Hylian's trust.

_-It's better like this. Let him believe it was all for instruction. -_

"Hurry and get dressed. I will be waiting for you in the hall." There is not an ounce of sympathy within the King's words, only sternness.

The doors close, leaving Link to himself.

**TBC...**

* * *

Thanks for Reading.

Comments and Questions Welcome.

Chapter Completed: Sunday, July, 19 2009 10.30 pm.


	5. Chapter 5 - My Prince

Chapter 5

My Prince

A cloud of dust curls into the air as the bedroom doors latch closed.

The dark man shudders. His hands are clenched and shaking at his sides. The King doesn't want to believe the transgression he's just committed is real. His mind screams it is. It tells him yet again that he is vile beast whose love is forever unfit to care for anyone. Ganon's body was not made to treasure someone, but to raze the world and scatter it will death. Now his mind tells him it was all a nightmare. That Link still loves him and is simply changing clothes beyond the door behind him and will greet him with a smile when he rejoins him. This assuage doesn't hold, not when regret's harsh blisters so rack his heart.

The King begins to pace as madding as his thoughts. He is becoming more enraged with himself. Can he be nothing more than a beast? Is he incapable of using his bulk to protect his beloved and not destroy him? Is it because of his malignant nature; an inreversible illness of he has no hope of changing?

The Lord has no answers, and the frustration and anger pools massively in his chest. He needs to expel it. He will not allow another transformation to take place. Ganon braces his palms against the grey stone wall of his fortress. The wall craters under his fingertips. The hate has shot up so high it is hard to manage the unyielding power growing in his hands. Ganon wants to sink his gingers in deeper, grip the whole east side of his castle, tear it's face off and wring it out like a musty, old rug. He stops himself before he makes that happen. It would mean harming his hero and he's done enough of that to last him an eternity. Ganon pinches one eye shut. The stone under his feet begins to crack and the pieces float up, attracted to his energy.

He's allowed the rage to go unchecked, and it's freedom, it has it's engorged every crevice of his body to the brim. Ganon tries to pull it back and ball it up, but it's too late. He must release it or else the raw energy will trigger however and wherever it wants.

The Lord's eyes scorch to bleach. His mouth opens in a beastly roar; spit slipping past his bottom lip. The ruby crest surgically-bound to his forehead, a tradition every man must endure to earn the right of passage into Kingship, flickered erratically. At the last moment, Ganon raises his hands up; controlling the burning magma surrounding his caste instead. He wants to let the magma in, wants it to pour over him and rip out this heat with fire's own so he can never see another episode of this. Ganon curls his fingers, his blackened nails cutting into flesh, and the volcano erupts. The castle shudders before the siege of red ocean surging out of the world's core.

The undertaking is enough to calm the Desert King. With his spell done, he sinks down to the cool floor. His arms lie tiredly on his legs and he feels relief despite the ongoing heat still rampaging outside the barrier. True, strength has been drained and he once again can take mind over himself; however, he cannot shake the fear that he has made yet another mistake.

Ganon hears the doors slam open. The Guerdo quickly stands up from his knees. it's was an instinctive reaction. Ganon will allow none to see him in such a peasant-like posture, his lover aside. Perhaps he should. It might help the hero see that he is not a God, but a man; and like all men, a slave to so many things he cannot control.

Ganon revokes that idea. He has already lost so much in the boy. Trust, love ... only remnants remain for Ganon to salvage. By the goddesses, if admiration is the only petty sentiment Link feels towards him, Ganon will do anything to keep hold of it.

The hero's attire is the first thing the King notices and it should be the third. The Lord is overly pleased to see the boy has clothed himself in the garbs of the King's barren homeland and all Ganon can do is smile for it. The King could have only hoped Link would still feel enough loyalty to him that Ganon can gaze upon such a sight. The King now looks closer and sees the boys eyes are panicked. His chest rises and falls like a violent sea and there, in his white, quivering hand, was the Master Sword.

The Lord gasps. He has forgotten how much fear he's instilled in that weapon. Link had hidden it away for both their sakes, locked in a case and never told Ganon where it rested until the day arose when the hero would need it again.

-It's been close all along.-

Ganondorf has never been terrified of he weapon. It was more of an understanding. The sword was his nemesis and carried the only means of his destruction. Before all this, Ganon wanted the Master Sword to come for him, to strike him and defy him so Ganon would know that he was still alive, made of mortal flesh and blood and was not a God. Ganon may have immortality when it comes to his soul, but it called for minotiny in life. The Master Sword gave him something to look forward to, a thrill. Now, seeing the blade again, Ganon fears it. The King has found a boy he wants to live for, and the sword will strip his love away from him as easily as it slices his skin.

The blade is glowing brightly; almost as brightly as it's governor in this dusky stone place.

The Lord's eyes are drawn to it's sparkling, fine-point; two goldenrod lights of opposite spectrum gazing into one another. It's so beautiful that it's all the dark man can seem to think about. Wasn't there another that captivated him like this? The King can't remember. He tries to recall, but whoever's face belonged to the figure in his mind was bleeding into grey and wanning of importance. How could the Lord remember trivial things when such a heavenly beacon before his eyes.

Ah, the sword is speaking whispers to him now. It tells him to step closer, to accept his fate and purge himself of the mortal Earth.

Yes ... it's a woman's voice; Ganon's sure. It's always a woman. Just how many Kings have been stripped of their wealth, power, and sanity by such perfect creatures? And this one that violates his ears so is indeed a tricky witch. There is such sweetness dripping from her lips he could listen to her lies forever. The Lord knows she sounds too clear, too close to be anywhere except inside himself.

_"You've done it before," _comes her allay, _"If one hero fails, another will come. Let it be done now. Succumb. I will guide you there, where you are meant to be. You know your death must come to pass. Time wills it. There is no escape from me."_

The scar on the King's chest burns and the sword's infectious voice numbs him of feeling. The Master Sword is not so foolish to allow her enemy to wake up by sensing pain.

There's a clatter and Ganon blinks, disoriented. Where was he? What had he been doing? His head aches as if run down with fever.

"Ganon!"

The crimson cape around the small blond flutters; casting dark shapes across the torch-lit staircase. For a moment, Ganon almost believes Link is another one of those shadows dancing across the wall; a shadow his mind has put a wishful shape to.

But Ganon is shocked to feel that the boy is real. A skinny frame is pressed tightly against his. Small fists grip his armor.

"Thank the Goddesses!" Link pleads. He is trembling. His head is swaying as if to deny his ugly premonition that so contended with the gracious truth. The hero is weeping in gratitude, in fear for what could have been, and in happiness.

"I thought ... so strongly I thought they were here! That they found you! I wasn't going to lose you! I swore it! Not if I can fight!" The boy can no longer offer words over the vast waves of his sobs. He does not look up to to meet the Lords eyes, but huddles around his Lord's chest, burring his temple and tresses into the man.

The Lord stares down, stunned by the hero clutching him. Ganon discovers his hands haven't yet moved to comfort the boy and hang stagnantly raised in the air from when Link leaped to him. The King fixes this. His arm closes around the boy's waist and draws Link to him more. The forewarning he felt as he bended the liquid fire has come into fruition. Link is once again mislead by the very man who swore to guard over him, even if it was saving the boy from the subjectable emotion of fear.

_- He still cares so much for me? Even now? After what I've done? Do I even deserve his forgiveness my Goddesses?-_

"Shhh. It's alright. It's just a natural eruption," The King explains, combing his hands through the blond tresses, "It will happen unexpectedly from time to time."

_- I've hurt you, and still I lie to you. -_

Ganon promises himself he will never tell the boy the true cause of the explosion. He can't again become a monster in Link's eyes.

As he holds Link, Ganon realizes that they will share this moment again. One day, the sages will come for the Evil King. And the hero will come storming in to save him; just as he had, all obstinate altruism and that blind bravery Ganondorf loved him for. And Link would do it all in the name of saving a pig from the slaughter. Ganon pulls him Link closer.

-That's why I love you. You will sacrifice yourself for what you believe in.-

Ganon vaguely wonders the outcome of the ever-prominent Master Sword being pointed at it's makers. He doesn't want to think of such thoughts now. It best be saved for the day of reckoning.

The Guerdo eases the blond's head up. Link's thick golden eyelashes are filled with crystal tears and his eyes refuse to open. Ganon bends down and their noses nearly touch. Link blinks his redened blue eyes.

"Do not worry yourself so. There is no one here, but us. No one knows, but us." The King consoles and presses a long, leisurely kiss on his beloved's lips. Link strains up, his eyeslids slipping shut to feel the Lord's gentle kiss again. The hero never knew he had missed it so much. The hero entwines his arms around the king's neck, pressing insistent kisses inside his Master's mouth as if he's starved for the taste.

Dark hands caress the boys flanks and chest and Link can feel the touches clearly as if the King's native armor he's wearing is his own naked flesh.

"I knew you would fit them well," the Lord speaks proudly as they part lips, "You could be a King."

The Lord does not wish to say those words. They call dark, precarious musings, but he feels he must voice it. He knows Link feels no worth in himself and hopes this will start a change in him.

Link freezes in his Lord's embrace.

The hero does not like where Ganon's words lead his thoughts. He doesn't want to think of the other life he could have had with the Princess. He feels his heart murmur, his head nearly faint when he pictures their marriage inside the temple of time, of how beautiful Zelda looks, of all the people he left behind cheering and throwing pumpkin seed into the air as they kiss. Link does not want to know what their son looks like as the boy runs into his arms once it's dawned on him that his father is done with political matters and has come to see him in the courtyard. He doesn't want to imagine himself growing old with his queen; two aged hands clasped between them as they sit in their thrones in a Kingdom that loves them so dearly the people pray to the Goddess to never again have such magnificent rulers.

Link sits his heels on the floor, retreating from the closeness. He has to look away from Ganondorf. It hurts. It hurts all too much.

_- Does he want me to see the other life I have driven away? Have I followed ... the wrong choice? -_

Suddenly, there's a rush of wind. Link's body is soaring through the air and his back crashes into hard stone. Link coughs as the air rushes out of his lungs and he chokes on it.

"Never," It's Ganon's voice. It's rough and strained, "Never again do I want to hear you think that."

Link stares up at his King. Those ruthless eyes are pinning him down far more than the strong hands on his shoulders. The ruby on his Master's head darkens to a deep crimson and Link chooses to think that the leather armor he wears feels foreign to him. It's thicker and heavier than what he's used to. The cast iron shoulder plates and greaves reduce his speed and maneuverability, but he feels impenetrable. Funny, Link feels helpless now. He wonders if this feeling of invincibility is how Ganon must feel and if it's why the King brandishes such heavy protection.

"It's not what I intended."

-It is what you meant. You want him to know what he could have had, what he traded his glorious life for. You want him to fly away and yet you cage him. -

He wants the boy. Oh, he wants him all to himself and has no desire to allow Link to venture outside of the fortress. If Link sees the outside, even a brief reaquitance with his home or an exchange with a trusted friend, the hero would never agree to return here with the sole company of a animal. But he promised Link such rights, and to restrain the boy will only give his will that much more cause.

The King speaks again, a dryness in his throat, "I have never known but teasings of happiness when I was young, and never felt it again as the years past. You have given me everything. I would never bid you to leave."

There's an intense gaze directed at him. One moment the King's eyes are a soft brass and the next they shift to a threatening ochre. Link offers a subtle smile. Ganon's towering over him with his fist againt the wall so he can lean in close, leaving his left side open if Link wants to flee. Link isn't intimidated though the King intends it. He finds the King's aggressive courting endearing. Link reaches a hand up to touch his beloved's cheek.

"I-"

But before the hero can finish, a purple energy catches the corner of his eye. The hero turns his head to watch curiously what the Lord crafts in his hand. The magic shapes into a tear-drop and splits down the center into fine ribbons. The twin ribbons spin in place, becoming curvular like rolling waves and shine themselves into gold. They weave together forming a half-crown. Purple dust sputters in small puffs, adorning the crown piece with ruby jewels.

"I chose for you to walk beside me as my prince. I shall prove it to you even more."

Link jumps into the King's arms. The crown falls from the King's grasp and tinkles against the floor. Both men clutch each other in a fierce embrace. Link has sought refuge under the King's chin, soft sniffles coming from the hero. Ganon holds him, placing kisses on blond hair and inhaling the boy's scent. He strokes the back of the boys head soothingly.

"We shall always be together."

**TBC...**

* * *

Thanks for Reading.

Comments and Questions Welcome.

Chapter Completed: Sunday, August, 30 2009 2.20 am.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Meeting

Chapter 6

The Meeting

They're sitting now. Sometime, amidst the turnover from tension to relief they had found themselves on the floor; still contently intertwined. Link had turned in his lover's arms, resting his head and shoulder against the man's chest. His legs are draped across a broad lap. Ganon holds him lovingly. A tanned arm is wrapped around Link's back. A gentle hand rests on the boy's shoulder, pulling them closer together. The Hylian's leg is beginning to slip off on its own and Ganon guides it back to its twin so that Link's knees are touching again.

The Lord's hand does not return to its usual home at his hip. It stays curled under the boy's leg to block it from wandering off again. Sometimes, Ganon's warm hand slides up, reaching more sensitive areas of skin as it travels closer to the Hylian's thigh. Link's face grows increasingly hot as he feels the large hand border the heated region between his legs. A stirring begins in the Hylian's stomach. It has something to do with the smell of metal coming from his Lord and the sound of Ganon's strong breathes blowing across his bangs. Link shivers as he feels a thumb stroke his leg in a soothing motion. His Lord is warm, so perfectly warm that Link wants more heat, wants it to cover him whole because his body is so numbingly cold. And in spite of that fact, Link's skin chills, waiting for the Lord's touch to warm over that spot again.

It's so depraved. Link can feel himself changing into the person he told himself never to become. As an orphan, Link had learned at a very young age to trust solely himself. Relying on others, being loved by others, is an unbearable burden. There were those who demanded more from him than what they gave; and worse, few gave him a gift he has no hope of returning. Even if he fulfills their dreams of revolution, it won't bring them back from the dead.

So the Hylian does not ask for anything, does not hold onto friendships or mementos, and never stays in one place longer than he needs to. And because of that, nothing can be taken from him again. Even at the bitter end, Link knows all he will ever have is himself; and that is far better than dying full of regret.

But this man; Ganon, is reversing everything Link has done to protect himself from feeling the pain of loss and regret. And now the hero awaits as if in a frozen sleep for his Master's reviving touch. He clings to every word as if it is his own life string.

Link tries to shy away from his beloved. He doesn't want the Dark Lord to see how a once immaculate hero who breathes for innocent pleasures of adventure and freedom has become so lewd.

Link feels hot tears spill over old sorrows. The hero begins to tremble. He does not know how to tame his wild body and yet so desperately wants to. His body has become so different from what he once knew, but it is not his fault. It was never his intention to acquire such a glorious feeling.

It seems that so long as this evil man remains at his side, Link is impervious to fear. Or rather, the hero's fears have condensed. Thorns of failure and doubt have been rooting, ever-presently in the back of his mind since the first steps of his journey, but no more. The hero has done his part and now fades from the people's thoughts, only to be called upon again when darkness gathers at the horizon. But Hyrule will have to find another hero for that day. He won't fight for a kingdom that only offers frivolous love.

There had been other things the hero feared. Death was one of them. It had nearly taken him when a plume of lava scorched his boots, an err in his footing almost adding his bones to the pile burning at the bottom of Volvagia's fiery pit. But Link cares not happens to his mortal flesh anymore. Even Burned, skewered, or drained, he will fight to protect his King. And should Ganon still want his body, it is his for the taking.

Death came again in Kakiriko Village. Link had always believed the Master Sword would have protected him from all the children of evil, but such fantasies had been proven false. The sword did not possess an eye to see the undead. So when a phantom took up the so-called hero under its rule and showed him how useless the Master Sword could be, Link didn't feel so strong anymore. Following the darkness into that accursed temple, Link could smell death's foul stench smoking from the shadows. He felt it's victim's souls crying out as rotting flesh giving way under his boots. Death surrounded him, personified as monsters with grotesque forms of life; a glimpse into what the hero would become should he fail in his quest.

Even death does not frighten the hero anymore. What is there to fear if Link believes his victory is imminent? Even if the hero somehow manages to die, Ganon will bring the very netherworld to its knees to bring him back.

There remains one thing that terrifies the hero: losing his King's love. He could not live on knowing Ganon discard him, banishing him from his sight as another tiresome project.

Link can't help but shudder now as he recalls how intimately he had come to losing his King; not once, but twice. What would he have done if the sages had truly found their secret hideaway?

Link feels heated breath brush across his forehead and instantly his mind becomes blank.

_-Good. Now his mind is free to be filled with thoughts of me.-_

With sweet words and tempting touch, the King will see to it that his beloved's harrowing thoughts are put to rest.

"Come, it is over now. There's nothing left to fear," speaks his Master. The Guerdo leans in closer, whispered breath now blowing over the crest of an ear, "There is still that somewhere I want to take you."

Link screws his eyes shut. Ganon's words loop continuously inside his ears, fighting against him for control. The Hylian has to stifle his ragged breath with a gloved hand.

_-Please don't let him hear me. Not after the lesson I've learned. -_

Link's eyes blink open, slowly coming to the conclusion that Ganon has removed his own hand from covering his cries. Link wonders absently what the sounds echoing off the walls are. The hero only cares to know because the noises cut through the thick fog in his head. He discovers, with a dark sense of humor that the sounds belong to none other than his own pounding heart and ragged breathing.

_-Am I really so loud?-_

Ganon turns Link to face him and kisses his beloved fiercely. The Dark man opens his mouth and the hero follows after. The Guerdo finds the hero's tongue and sucks. He grazes his teeth along the pink muscle and bites it playfully. He feels Link flinch, frightened at the treatment of his mouth, but the Evil Lord refuses to let the boy pull away.

Link gasps, splitting the two of them apart briefly as his arousal is gripped through the tight black cloth alike his Master's. Ganon connects their mouths again, devouring the remains of the Hylian's moan into his throat. Ganon's dark finger replaces his tongue as it traces the Hylian's lips, dipping into the boy's open mouth to be licked. Link laps at the digit, coating it thoroughly to please his Master.

"Such a troublesome hero you are," Ganon grins, biting the shell of Link's ear, traversing the maze of cartilage with his tongue. "Were you planning on rescuing me with this?"

Ganon squeezes Link's cock too tightly, conveying to the boy exactly what he is referring to.

"Gaaan -!... onn..!" The hero cries, arching hips.

The lord is smirking devilishly. Link feels the low rumble of Ganon's amused chuckle.

"Were you going to show the sages how mighty a swordsman you are?"

The breath from his Master's teasing words have chilled the wetness on the swordsman's ear and Link shivers in ecstasy. The perverse words have succeeded in making him harder and Link inwardly rebukes himself for being a lusty wretch. He promised to prove himself worthy of his Master and yet this is how he acts?

_- I've pushed him away because it was too much, but... he-!-_

Link's eyes fly open as the King hauls him up onto his feet and forces him to stand up against the stone wall. The action is not meant to injure or to frighten, but to arouse and it does just that by the way the hero's knees buckle. Ganon offers a subtle laugh.

_-This is just typical: the villain fighting the hero. How well we play out our roles in the story even now. Except, my hero wants to lose and rise to paradise.-_

The forceful action is nowhere near the same brutality as the last time his Lord had him cornered like this. Link tries to stay perfectly still despite his constant shaking. He doesn't want his Lord to know of the anticipation he's feeling, but his efforts achieve the opposite effect.

Link doesn't trust himself. He shifts his thighs, right over left, left over right, trying to find a way to hide his prick. He shuts his eyes and crosses his hands at the wrist, the appendages hovering in front of his chest as if Ganon has bound them in rope and Link must play victim of the King's ministrations.

The King does nothing for a time, an empty air passing between the two men as they drink in each other's presence. Link blinks his half-lidded eyes when he feels his Master's shift low. Ganon's golden eyes are two flames in the darkness and Link easily follows them down as Ganon sinks to his knees.

Link feels his body burn as Ganon's large hands rub at his thighs, spreading them apart with gentle influence. Link can feel the heat of Ganon's breaths grow hotter against his erection, pre-cum already staining the inside of his new clothes. Gannon affectionately mouths the base of his beloved's cock.

"Aaahhh!"

Ganon shakes his head at the incorrigible hero, "Really, what to do with you? I already know what it is you're hiding."

Link loses his ability to stand and collapses onto his Master's cape-clad back. Ganon doesn't stutter from the change in the hero's position. He licks up the bulge in the hero's pants, using his large hands to stroke over his hero's thighs, around the base of his cock, and through the cleft of flesh hidden between his legs. Link's brows knot, trying hard to not thrust himself against his master's mouth. The urge to do so intensifies once Ganon's exploring hand strokes the ring of the hero's ass, pressing against the hole teasingly. Link quickly takes to biting his knuckles. He needs pain to distracted himself from the want-_want-WANT_ muddling his senses.

Ganon growls warningly and bites into the fabric stretched across the Hylian's thigh. Link cries out in a moan. Any pride the blonde had salvaged clatters beneath his feet much like his shaking knees have. Ganon hums his approval of Link's now unrepressed voice, rewarding the boy by picking up his old steady rhythm. The large fingers stroke over the hero's entrance, again and again. The Dark Lord feels the boy grind himself down on his fingers, feels the entrance swell and quiver for something to fill it. Link's head feels lighter than air, ready to drift away, but the rest of his body is heavy and the need for more satisfaction anchors him down. The blond boy is close, oh so close and Ganon can feel it boiling beneath his tongue. The Guerdo's hand curls around the swordsman's balls and twists the sensitive package hard. Link screams, warm cum filling the inside of his trousers.

"Let this be a lesson to you," the lord speaks, "tempt me again and you will be reminded of the consequences."

Link can't understand the meaning of any of the words under the haze of his orgasm. He stares blankly, his vision splatters with flashing balls of color. He pants breathlessly, his body chilling faster than he would like. Ganon helps him to stand. He holds onto the boy's forearms as they rise to their feet together.

"Now then, we should be going."

Link is starting to come around. It unsettles him to see how easily his Lord brushes off their intimate encounter. Perhaps, the Dark Lord has not found a reason to give link back the brittle trust he had in him. Links is pulled away from his lover's trust issues, by a nagging in the back of his mind. There is something radically familiar about this place but he can't pinpoint what it is. Then, Link notices where they are. He had been too distracted before that he had not recognized the décor. They stand in a long hall of paintings. It reminds him of the forest, of the chamber lying hidden beneath the temple. The stone walls of the hallway they occupy are constructed of same steel blue stone as in that room he entered so long ago. He spies the same painting depicting a dark castle rising above a withered landscape. Link nearly jumps back, expecting Ganondorf's Phantom to appear in front of his nose. He relaxes, once he notices that not all the paintings are the same. There are others. One has a desert, another display a meadow.

Ganon's energy draws links attention to him like an electric current up his spine. Every time the man uses his powers, Link feels an attraction pulling him towards his Master. Link watches on. The dark-skinned man is holding out his hand toward the painting Link was examining.

"Come to me Galla. Serve your Master."

Link's is struck by a debilitating energy as the beast is called from its home inside the painting. Link had a good idea about which minion his Lord was summoning. As the creature materializes, the evil aura whips all around them like a Kraken's tentacles, crushing the hero's courage under a mighty force of darkness. Link's hears the beating of hooves approaching them. Through the whipping energy, Link can see the dark outline of a horse running towards them.

"Ganon you can ...?" Link's begins to say, yet is too awestruck to continue.

Ganon laughs. "You doubt me? My minions were created from my own power. Any abilities they may have are reflections of my own."

A half-tone of purple white and pink, flash before them as the portal between realms is opened. Emerging through the gateway is Ganon's trusted horse.

Ganon mounts her and waits for Link to follow his lead. The Hylian is hesitant to do so. Galla urges Link to ride her, shaking her head and stomping her hoof. Galla is a good servant. She will accept her orders to transport the blond boy without question or grudge. Any negative feelings she has about the blonde boy are of no concern to her Master, and therefore, no concern of hers.

Ganon offers a hand to help his lover up, and Link takes it, still cautious of the horse rearing back and trampling him. He is surprised to find himself still in one piece as he sits comfortably on Galla's saddle.

"The place we are going is not far. I am certain you've been there before."

Ganondorf guides Galla to leap into a portrait of the desert, the same bright vortex swallowing them whole. Link clings to his Lord's back as they enter through. Call him a coward for not wanting to fly off the horse's back and be stuck between dimensions.

Galla's hooves land onto dry sand and the instant heat of their destination is a startling sensation to the hero. Ganon smiled proudly at his home, happy to feel the warmth he so missed.

"There is someone I want you to meet," Ganon said playfully over his shoulder.

Lady Naboru was throwing a temper tantrum. She emptied the shelves of pots and baskets and smacked away any food or drink her pirates offered her. She took down a spear from its place on the wall and forced one of her comrades nearest her to spar.

Frantic and confounded, the unfortunate woman who was chosen to battle the desert princess was pushed across the room to defend herself from the flurry of jabs. Nearing the opposite wall from where they started, Naboru found her opening. Her opponent's attention was momentarily diverted to the wall behind her, gauging her allowance, and Naboru took that moment to hit hard on her opponent's weapon, knocking the spear out of her hands. The woman screamed and fell back, eyes wide and peering down the length of a spear.

Breathing heavily, hair out of place, Naboru looked like a wild thing. The many stares of her comrades penetrated her skin like arrows, and Naboru turned her eyes toward them. They looked shocked, confused, frightened eyes met hers. Naboru felt their pain, and her aggression turned to shame. Naboru stepped back from the short haired woman at her feet. The woman ran quickly to join the group of her fellow ladies.

One woman stepped forward from the group of onlookers, "Lady Naboru. We are concerned about your current behavior."

"Off with you. I wish to be left alone," she snapped, glaring at the attendant kneeling before her.

"Yes my Lady."

The females exited the room, keeping their eyes firmly on the floor so not to evoke their ladyship's wrath. When the room was empty, Naboru stood straight and closed her eyes to focus herself. The Guerdo Princess took a deep breath and held it, her face twisted into a frown.

When she opened her eyes again it was to glare at her throne. It was a hollow symbol of her coming into power, a symbol of the life she did not want. With a snarl the red-haired thief tossed her spear aside in anger. She hears it clatter to the floor but does nothing else.

"Princess..."

"Did I not make myself clear the first time?"

"Yes, spoken like a true Queen."

From the shadows emerges a man she never thought she would see again in her life.

"Ganondorf, my King. You are alive?"

**TBC...**

* * *

Thanks for Reading.

Comments and Questions Welcome.

Chapter Completed: Friday, May, 27 2011 3:00 am.

Edited: June 14 2011


	7. Chapter 7 - Secrets

Chapter 7

Secrets

Naboru's golden eyes widen to their limits and her body goes numb. Her lungs clench inside her chest and refuse to open again. Her mind is alive with the prospect of her King's return, but her body is unwilling to step forward. Her eyes focus on the man as he lingers at the entrance of the room, darkness coating him. It feels like she's watching from inside dream, her vision is teasing her, switching between distortion and clarity. At first she thinks she's floating towards him, but she can hear the clack of her feet against stone floor.

Naboru is desperate to see if it is truly her Lord's face under the hooded cloak he wears. 3 feet from the tall figure now, she can see the gleaming fire that she knows to be Ganondorf's eyes. She stares at him, almost as if she expects him to reveal himself completely from the dark cloak and hood. No, he can't risk exposure here. The sages would be expecting it.

Naboru stares up at her messiah, reaching up a hand to touch his cheek.

He takes one of her hands in his own, cups it, "it is good to see you again too."

Link gasps lightly to himself as he watches the two. They look like brother and sister … no … King and Queen. This isn't the Naboru Link remembers. The woman he met despised the Evil King, wanted his downfall as much as any Hyrulian did. How many lies had the hero been fed throughout his journey? Was this another spoonful for him to swallow?

Naboru watches as Ganondorf's eyes narrow, "You must keep secret of our visit. You have kept my faith by taking rule over our golden land, but I ask for your trust once more."

Link can hear the gruff change in his Lord's voice as he speaks.

"Of course," She smiles, nearly on the edge of tears, "as always my King."

Link makes a sound, almost like a growl. He's never seen Ganon treat someone so gently before.

Gannon notices the hero's discomfort. The Evil King frowns for a moment, but it smoothes out quickly.

"Ah, Naboru, this is-," Ganon begins to say, stepping aside so they can get a better look at each other.

"Link," she said mater-o-factly.

Ganondorf looked between the two, caught off guard by the familiar looks they exchanged. When had Link's relationship with Naboru gone beyond mere hero and sage?

"You two have … _met_," Ganon asked raising a bushy eyebrow.

Naboru was the first to speak, "Yes, I remember him. He helped me ... uncover a treasure in the colossus."

Clearly she was hiding something. Ganondorf eyed her skeptically, hoping her resolve would weaken.

"It's true," Link spoke up, stepping closer.

Naboru silently gives the hero her thanks at diverting Ganon's attention. She did not want to explain to her King about her imprisonment at the hands of the twin witches.

"Then my surprise is ruined," Ganondorf laughs. He must look foolish to them.

Naobru and Link look at the King in confusion. What surprise?

"It was my wish for the three of us to talk. I can see it will have to wait for another time. Nai …" Ganon says, grabbing the Princesses hands and pulling her into a private corner. It has been too long since she has heard her petname from his lips. She nearly melted in his hands at the sound.

Link can't decide whether he's shocked and enraged at the display.

Naobru feels herself being pressed against a stone column, her Lord's presence surrounding her like licorice musk. She cannot remember the last time she was this intimate with a man. Her body begins to heat up, making her feel dizzy.

"I intend to christen him with our blood," He whispers.

Instantly the woman's heat of affection ignites into anger, the gem on her headdress flashing, "Why—"

"—I don't expect you to understand," Ganon cuts her off, "I want you to obey."

His irises expand, turning into an inhuman white. How could she say no to eyes like that?

"Breathe no word of our visit here," He orders her in a grim tone, his eyes reverting back to their normal hue when he senses her complete obedience. In the next instant his presence around her vanishes to rejoin the hero's side.

Naboru chases after the King, touching the bracer on his arm. She doesn't dare try to pull him back.

"Wait!"

He turns around to face her with such speed she takes a step back. His potent aura was one more thing her body had forgotten how to fight off.

Naboru swallows, beads of sweat dripping down her determined brow, "I wish to speak with you in private," she says.

Surprise becomes plastered across the King's face. After a brief consideration, he nods. He owes her a private council for all the degrees of loyalty she has shown him throughout the years.

"Link, wait outside for me. I will be a moment."

The hero's entire body goes rigid. "What!" The hero barks, clearly offended.

The King offers the boy a warning, "Do as I ask."

The words smack Link across his face, effectively stunning him. What right did Ganon have to treat him this way? One conscience thought and Link could send out a beacon to the Sages and they would come, ready to banish the Evil King for another generation.

Link's body shook with jealousy. Were the words and touches Ganon and he made just smoke in the wind? Was he being traded for the silky smoothness of a Dessert Princess? A cool blue flame is lit in Link's cerulean eyes. He watches as the two Geurdos slip farther away toward Naboru's private chambers. Before Link gives in to his anger, he turns on his heel and storms toward the exit.

During their walk, Naboru's hand had become intertwined with Ganon's, and the man did not fight the small connection she made between them. The last time he seen her this impulsive was long ago in their youth. He missed her mischievousness nature. In the past, Ganon was the brunt of her tricks, falling for her cunning ploys every time.

The iron door to her room comes into sight and Ganon stops them before she reaches the handle. Naboru is thrown of center for a moment, unexpectant of the delay. She looks at Ganondorf concerned as she draws closer to his still form.

He takes both her hands in his, "Nai what is it that you want from me?"

The pet name sends a jolt through her, but it is short-lived pleasure. She can see the heavy crease of her Lord's brow, a sign that there is something troubling him.

It's hard for her to speak. She takes his other hand in hers, so both pairs of hands are partnered together. She looks down at their joined hands.

"I want us … I want us to be together."

She looks up at him with hopeful eyes, bringing his hands to her lips, giving the knuckles a chaste peck, "As it's been decided since our birth," she finishes.

Ganon is quiet, and scowls.

"You know we cannot be. None of us will be safe. There are greater things for you to become in this life. Why do you believe I asked you to become leader of our people in my place?" He tells her, giving her the barest traces of a smile.

Naboru's face wrinkles in blind fury, "I took rule over this land for you! Where is my prize for that? Where are these great things I am destined for!"

"So you would gladly throw your kingdom and your people to the wolves for a selfish man?"

Naboru blinks her startled eyes. Impossible. Her comrades are all strong capable women. The loss of a Princess would only make them stronger.

"You saw it in their eyes didn't you? They love you Nai, for watching over them, for helping our desert grow strong and prosperous. They don't want to lose you."

Naboru, looks to the floor, grimaces, and then begins to cry.

"I've treated them so cruelly," she confesses.

"That you can blame on me." He laughs, leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips.

She's startled out of her tears at the touch of his flesh against hers. The kiss feels comforting, nostalgic, and she doesn't want it to end. She doesn't have to worry for long. The air around her grows cold and empty she knows he has gone.

Link's emotions settle back into their normal levels as he reaches the outside of the fortress. Jealousy, anger, hatred … these emotions made his body feel heavy and drained. Link does not like being controlled by them. It's frightening. So many nonsensical thoughts spread like poisonous vines around his mind, making a blunder out of his better judgment.

Link made a promise to obey Ganon entirely and so he will. It's childish to do otherwise.

Link looks out over the rock walls surrounding the fortress. The sun is beginning to set; bright oranges and deepening blue colors filling the sky. The wind has died down, the heat too. Link shivers.

Link feels a strong entity collecting behind him. The hero gasps, turning around.

"Shall we go?" Ganon asks, wearing a playful smirk as he watches his beloved's reaction.

Link just stares up at him. The blond boy doesn't know what he should do. Should he bow down and ask for forgiveness? Should he remain silent and absorb his own embarrassment? Should he pretend nothing happened?

Ganon's hand reaches out to rest on the blond boy's head and then turns to untie Galla's reigns the flag pole.

Link's not sure what the gesture means, but he follows after Ganon, hopping on the horse when prompted to. Link is too involved in his own thoughts to worry about the horse harming him. Thoughts that make him miss Epona.

Ganon hands the hero a pair of copper goggles. Link stares at them confused.

"Our trip isn't over yet."

Link's ears perk up. He wasn't expecting that. He takes the goggles, but it takes the blond boy awhile to figure out how to put them on.

Ganon's goggle-covered eyes meet Link's, and the redhead smiles, "We'll be heading to the Colossus. There is something I have planned for you there. I predict a better outcome this time."

The king laughs. Link manages a small smile.

"Hang on tight. We'll be riding through the sandstorm the old fashioned way. I can risk using too much of my power here."

Link presses himself against Ganon's back as they ride through the storm. The cloak and goggles help to block out the sand, but the howl of the wind is making his ears ring.

Looking out across the desert, he can see the faint lantern lights of ghosts as the spirits watch them from afar.

Link doesn't say a word the entire way to the Colossus.

Link feels the storm begin to die down and he knows they arrived at the temple. The hero eases up on the tight grip he has on Ganondorf's waist and looks around to see the statue of a goddess carved into the rock side.

Ganon steers them to the left, his destination being the small pocket of water and palm trees. Once there, Ganon dismounts Galla and Link does the same.

"The temperature will drop soon. We should start a fire."

Link nods.

Ganon takes a shard of flint and a carving knife out of the Gallas harness. He shaves off some of the bark of a nearby palm tree.

Link is busy creating a circle of rocks. The hero finds a horned lizard, and his sense of adventure getting the best of him, he takes out his own knife to see if he can make a meal out of it. Link slowly sneaks up behind the lizard, knowing the creature has lost some of its internal body heat to the night air, making it a slower target. The hero is about to strike, when a stray pebble scares the lizard away. Link turns around to find Ganon's laughs feeding the small fire.

Ganon leans back against a rock as the fire builds to a steady burn. Link sits alongside him with some distance. Ganon cost him his dinner.

"You know she was to be my wife," Ganon says calmly.

Link looks at the Guerdo with wide eyes.

"She loved me and I held affection for her," Ganon continues, causing Link to look more dismayed, "but it was not to be. I had a great ambition and Naboru could see that. I left my own kingdom to seek out more land for our people. I hated Hyrule's King for granting us claim over most arid parts of this world. Our proud clan reduced to thievery to survive. I became obsessed with the idea of overthrowing the crown to finally bring wealth to my people. That is why Naboru helped you to seal me away. She had seen how far I had strayed from my original path, but I didn't know you two became friends. I merely understood that she had sided with Hyrule."

"Why are you telling me this?" Link asks, glaring at the fire, trying to process everything Ganon had told him.

"There should be no distance between us. There has been for too long." Ganon slides his hand over to rest on Link's gauntlet-clad one.

Ganondorf may not be the King of much, but this was still his land and he wanted to share its beauty with Link. He wanted their coupling to be here, under the full moon.

"I couldn't forget your eyes when we met those years ago. Just a boy, and still you were willing to die for Hyrule's King. You strengthened my resolve to overthrow the King and I wanted to you to be there to see him fall. I wanted to show you the truth, but his daughter had to interfere, had to ruin everything."

Ganon's squeezes Link's hand, trying to quell the ball of rage rising up in him. The urge to scream passes and he speak again, "As I watched you through your journey, I changed. All that mattered to me was having you by my side, and I vowed to destroy them all for turning you against me."

Link finally looks at Ganon, a strange surge of emotion in his eyes. Link curls his finger with Ganons, finally giving into the touch.

"You changed me too," Link confesses.

"Yes, I've been killing you," Ganon sighs.

"Killing me?" Link asks nearly laughing, "How? I ... I have never known so many things until I knew you."

Link shifts closer to Ganon, feeling content and warm beside the man. He rests his head against the taller mans shoulder.

"I know you've felt it, Ganon explains, "The fear, the uncertainty, the rage. It will only get worse. You will become a slave to these feelings."

Link laughs, "perhaps I will."

Ganon blinks down at the boy. "How does that make me any better than that loathsome old man who calls himself King?"

Link untangles their hands and stands up. He walks in front of Ganon, only to kneel down in between the man's crossed legs. Ganon watches, transfixed on the boy, intrigued as to what he's doing. Link's hands are on Ganon's knees spreading his legs apart so the hero can move in closer. Ganon's mouth opens ready to protest, but Link catches his mouth in a kiss before a sound can leave his mouth.

Ganon relaxes, leaving go a hum of pleasure as Link deepens the kiss. Link pulls back slightly, angles his head and reunites their lips. They're both panting by the time Link's done playing with Ganon's tongue.

Link gives Ganon a coy look.

"From the moment I was born my destiny was decided for me. You have always given me a choice. Never before was I given that freedom."

Ganon smiles, lust and happiness mingling in his chest.

"I see."

"The fact that I am here with you, kissing you, is my own will."

Ganon grabs Link's hips and lies back on the sand so the blond boy is straddling him.

"And what will your will do with me now I wonder?"

Ganon smirks, watching Link squirm in his role as the dominate partner. Link's whole face turns bright red.

"Ahh —I—I…" Link looks away, scrambling through his mind for what to do.

"Where has my confident hero gone?" Ganon asks, "The one that wants to keep me all for himself and eat me whole?"

"I … these … these clothes are hard to take off," Link confesses.

Ganon chuckles lightly, "the hero's true weakness is revealed at last!"

The Guerdo reaches up and unclasps the tri-force pin holding Links cloak together. The garment falls beside them.

Link mimics the action on Ganon. The dark-skinned man fingers start to remove the gorget around the boy's neck. Then, he unbuckles the many pieces of armor. Link diligently copies every move until they're only in their leggings and tunics.

The hero bats Ganon's hands away when the man reaches out to tug on the strings of his tunic. Ganon looks surprised but complies and lays his hand back to his side. There is a serious look in the blue eyes above him. It's almost as if satisfying Ganon's body is a trial the boy must conquer.

"You know, I had pictured this going differently," Ganon says.

Ganon cannot resist touching the boy for long. His dark hands wrap around the boys neck, thumb caressing the tender flesh below the boys ears. Ganons hands move outward, rolling and gripping Links shoulders.

Link's hums his pleasure against Ganon's jaw line, the boy's tongue darting out to lick the deep contours. The boy is shaking with need, his knee a delightful pressure against Ganon's thigh. Links hands slip under under Ganon's shirt, his hand devoid of direction.

"Link, stand up for a moment."

Link's mind is foggy, but he does as he's asked. The Geurdo sits up after him, taking Link's wrist in his hand and using it lift up the hero's tunic.

"Hold it there."

Ganon leans forward, licking at the boy's navel then moving lower as his large hands remove the boy's trousers.

**TBC...**

* * *

Thank You for Reading.

Comments and Questions Welcome

Chapter Completed: July 4 2011 5:44 am.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Link watches as the tanned figure pays affections to his lower body, the larger male's movements outlined by the lights in the night sky.

Link blinks toward the east to see that the path is still blocked by a blizzard of sand. He feels slightly relieved that some kind of barrier protects them from being completely exposed to a universe that seeks to destroy their love. For now, they are safe here in this land, preserved for as long as time will allow.

Ganondorf locks over a particularly sensitive spot and Link soon abandons all distraught musings so that his chest can keep up with its necessary production of air. Even with the heightened distraction of Ganondorf's kisses, it's not long before Link's mind wanders off again.

He wants to understand why the Gerudo King can simply place a hand on his clothed shoulder, a gesture meant as a sign of approval and reassurance, and Link will start to feel a heat seep into his flesh, a sequence of: up, down, down, down.

He wants to know why he hopes for soft caresses to turn wicked and sultry, to multiply like a hydra's head so it can stroke the entirety of his flesh all at once, why he wants to sink further into the hard body sealed convex against his own when he despises himself for having such fantasies.

Even now, his body hungers for satisfaction despite having achieved its goal mere hours ago. Already, he is reduced to a shuddering heap of clutching limbs and taunt muscle and Link finds that he cannot allow himself to continue to behave like this.

He must control his desire long enough to show his master pleasure, but it seems that both his lover and his body are determined to keep him incapacitated.

He begins to wonders if perhaps Ganondorf has subjected him to a magic spell and that is why he cannot control his urges. Perhaps it's simply his response to an outside stimulus and his pubescently charged body is especially susceptible.

Link hisses and manages to regain some clarity as the chilled air blows over his now exposed cock. The hero remembers that he has something to say, but then there's a pair of lips scaling the arch of his hip and Link is immediately struck with amnesia. Instead of recalling what is becoming rapidly less important, the blonde concentrates on the open mouth poised above his now prickled skin.

Ganondorf can taunt himself with the idea, but he won't bite down, won't bruise or mare the perfect, white canvas sketched over acute angles no matter how much he wants to make the blood vessels pop beneath the boy's skin, suck until there's a glowing red mark that outshines the triforce crest on the back of the Hylian's hand. Ganondorf's fingers reach up to pinch and pluck at his lover's nipples. Link grimaces through his moan to stop himself from slipping too far into revelry. The shorter male swallows, trying to find his voice.

"Wait," The hero says and gives a gentle push on Ganondorf's shoulder.

"I want to-," The hero pleads, hoping that the other male will have mercy and give him a chance to speak.

Ganondorf smirks and licks the center arch of the blond's sternum.

"You will," the red-head says, the husky vibrations of his voice echoing through the marrows of Link's bones. It carries a certainty with it that could split the Earth.

While the boy is succumbing to arousal, Ganondorf reaches to the side and into one of the satchels strapped to Galla's harness. The mare has no problems resting next to the smutty pair. If Ganondorf knew any better, he would say his horse preferred to be next to the action, but for now he thinks she is obliging his command to stay nearby.

Link follows the Gerudo's movements with his eyes, but somewhere in-between he pitfalls into Galla's staggering red glare. Her jagged spirals of white and red irises were almost hypnotic in nature and a distinct sickness takes up residence in his gut at the realization that he cannot break contact. This equine creature, if this is even her true form, has much more awareness then what is assigned to her.

The Hylian is greeted with the same anxiousness he felt while riding on her saddle. Somehow, she has the power to cut through his defenses and bring all his laden fears boiling up to the surface. She reminds Link of the symbol he represents: a traitors, perverted coward. What kind of hero lies together with his enemy and uses the pretense of death to wipe himself clean of the blame?

Such harrowing monstrosities will break the hero if he thinks too hard on them so Link focuses on anything else that will divert his mind away from the details surrounding his relationship with the King of Evil.

The horse blows air out through her nose as if she's scoffing at the boy. Really, she wonders, what fantasy did goddesses imagine when they awarded this fragile thing the triforce of courage. She settles her head back down and instead of falling back asleep, chooses to watch her master and his lover with vindictive dark eyes.

Link's oscillating exchange with Galla spanned the same amount of time it took for Ganondorf to retrieve the vial from the satchel. Link hears the small ping of glass that indicates the next series of events and flinches because the sound sends his heart leaping up into his throat.

The Guerdo uncaps the cork and coats his fingers with a modest amount of pink-colored oil. Link's eyes switch between Galla's glassy orbs and the slick of Ganondorf's fingers. Link tries to crawl backwards, but a boulder blocks any hopes he had of distancing himself.

Ganondorf raises and crimson brow at Link's distress and attributes it to nervousness.

"Don't be so skeptical my boy," He says affectionately.

Link tightens his hands around the blanket they're laying on and shuts his eyes as the red-head pushes a wet finger into him. After the digit penetrates the Hylian to the hilt and back, another finger is added. A few thrusts later and then a third. Tears begin to dampen the edges of Link's eyes, but he is grateful for the pain. It gives him something to concentrate on that screams louder than the voices of doubt.

Link opens one blue eye as he feels the other male slide further down his stomach. A tongue appears past Ganondorf's lips and Link feels, sees, and then feels again as warmth encases his erection.

Link is divided between Ganondorf fucking his insides and Ganondorf fucking his outsides. The blonde groans unabashedly, lifting his hips higher and its indistinguishable if he means to pull away or to push back. His spine scrapes against the rigid boulder he's positioned against because there's not enough space for him to adjust so he props himself up as best he can. His nails claw against the surface as he tries to climb into a lopsided hunch. His trembling body makes him slip a little father down and Link tries to secure his progress with one hand as the other reaches out to tighten in Ganondorf's red mane.

"Ah," Links cries because the stimulation is about to drive him insane, "Ganon... I can't... it's too much."

"Don't hold it in, you need to come," Ganondorf says between licks. He's too diligent with his task to spare Link a glance, sucking on the Hylian a little harder than necessary. While one set of fingers may be occupied, he still has another set to work with so he instructs his free hand to reach down and press against his own opening. Ganondorf can't remember ever wanting to penetrate himself, but the Hero of Courage has unlocked a need to try it. The Gerudo grunts around the boy's manhood as he pushes his fingers in further, biting the sensitive flesh in his mouth by accident. The boy cries out in slight pain and assumes its his punishment for impeding.

"Why? What is it," Link asks him with minimal force. The hero knows there's something more going on, but he can't summon up enough cohesive thought to pinpoint what it is.

"You dare question your king?" Ganondorf taunts playfully.

Link sees Ganondorf smirk around the glistening cock captured between his swollen lips and beautiful is the word that forms inside the hero's mind before thick fingers hit a bundle of nerves deep inside him and screams are the sounds formed from his mouth.

Ganondorf feels gratification as he tastes the boys essence, drinks what's poured into his mouth willingly. He licks over the boys slit, just to hear more delicious moans, but he can't delay in milking the boy for long. Link is panting, eyes closed to divide sensation into more manageable portions. The boy is a mess of bloody finger tips, dry lips, saliva and cum. Ganondorf gives his lover a quick, but firm kiss on the mouth to draw the boy's priorities back to him.

"Quickly now, you must come inside me," Ganondorf whispers, excitement and apprehension weaved into his voice.

Link doesn't understand, but when Ganondorf twists around, spreading himself wide and low among the blanket and sand he begins to. The tan man looks back toward the hero with searing eyes, shows the hero how he stretched and trained his puckered flesh for his arrival.

"Do not keep me waiting," Ganondorf calls.

Link grips Ganondorf's dark hips and with his partners assistance, pushes inside.

Link cries out more than Ganondorf does at the moment of joining, the pressure around his already blissed-out cock is inconceivable. Things like reason and sanity become the fartherest commandments from the hero's mind as he rests his forehead against his lovers back and thrusts in again.

"Ganon... ah-you're-," Link tries to say, but his speech dissolves into shouts of, "oh my goddesses."

Thier bodies revolve around each other like planets do, sharing atmosphere and gravity as they collide into each other to create something new.

Ganondorf is pleased to hear his lover reduced to heavenly blather. He's impressed that the intrusion came with minimal pain. He's not used to letting his muscles relax under such conditions, but when he finds a way to do so the act becomes much more enjoyable. The boy's technique is adequate and Ganondorf doesn't expect a superlative performance. How could he when the boy was nearly overpowered by his first orgasm of the night and now struggles to maintain his sanity because of his lovers instigation.

It wasn't Ganondorf's intention to take their newly acquired relationship to the level of sex tonight, but there was an urgency in the pit of his heart that threatened to break his resolve if there wasn't something more to keep it sated. The King knows they are moving too fast, but how can they be expected to operate normally when there's a rule that says that polar opposites must repel each other.

For the time being, Link s pleasure would be put before his own. He would train the boy and when he was ready the Evil King will devour him whole.

Just as the hero becomes accostomed to his new role, he feels the prelude of gratification. He begins to fuck the man beneath him at a wicked pace in hopes of reaching his peak faster, lost in his own primal devices. Unlike the slow, staggered movements of before, the successive rutting has the two men sinking and sliding across the sand together. Ganon releases a few heated growls at the drastic change, but Link is deaf to the assertion of pride.

Ganondorf pumps himself in time with Link's thrusts and with all the waiting and wanting his body is eager for release. He cums shortly after the hero, sustaining the boys spasms with his stocky build.

The boy cannot tell if the lights in his eyes are the stars in the sky or figments of his own creation. He leans his weight on the Gerudo to recover his lost breath and then pulls out of the tight wall of flesh. He groans as another thrill shoots up through his loins as he slips past the last ring to separation.

Link grips his stained cock, marveling at what just occurred. A shadow skates across his vision and the blonde looks up to find Ganondorf is on his feet. Link spies a pattern of teeth marks and crescent rings plastered across his brown skin and it's unsettling because Link doesn't want to see what he's capable of when driven to the edge by passion. He wants to love and be loved, but not like this.

The hero's eyes travel lower still to the Gerudo King's thighs streaked with glistening trails of cum. Link wonders if the evidence in front of him is enough to prove that there is something more substantial than sex going on between them.

Link doesn't allow himself to speak. He let's his face flush with shame and drowns in regret. He reaches for his tunic, but before he can dress himself a presence appears next to him.

"No, don't get dressed, yet."

Link's eyes widen at feel of Ganondorf's voice on his neck, but the rest of the blond remains obstinate.

"What does it matter," The boy spits.

The Gerudo's expression hardens, but he keeps his voice on the same wavelength when he says, "You matter."

He brushes one of Link's unruly forelocks behind a pointed ear, tanned fingers tracing the delicate design.

Link's face flares up in a heat of rage no only at himself for nearly succumbing to the gentle touches, but also at Ganondorf for thinking he can be so easily persuaded.

The blond smacks his lovers hand away.

"I don't believe you! Why did you bring me, here? Am I to be made a fool of again," Link demands.

Ganondorf doesn't agree to or deny his partners accusations and it makes the tears burn hotter behind the Hylians eyes. Dark hands cup the boy's cheeks in a supple hold to lightly urge the other to look his way. The blonde refuses.

"If you would allow me one kiss, I promise to tell you anything you want to know," Ganondorf offers.

Link gives him a speculating, side-long glance. Ganondorf wants to smile, but finds he can't when the boy is holding him in an obvious state of audition.

Link turns and presses a quick kiss to the other male's cheekbone. Link regards him with a cunning smirk.

"Haha, I see," The Gerudo laughs, not expecting the boy enact such a strategy. "Well, since you gave me a shallow kiss, I will give you a shallow answer."

The Gerudo points to his headdress.

"This is why we are here," he reveals.

Ganondorf leans forward to press a chaste, but devout kiss on the boys forehead. Their eyes meet as Ganondorf draws back from his mission and he is happy to see the hero's blue orbs have become more trusting.

"If you want to know more, follow me to the oasis."

Ganondorf stands and offers his hand.

Link takes it without much consideration and they walk toward the collection of palm trees.

Ganondorf is up to his ankles in water when he has to stop because Link won't dislodge his feet from the shore line.

"Come," The king encourages, "come inside and I will tell you."

Link follows until he's submerged up to his waist. The boy shivers from the cold and Ganondorf pulls the boy against him regardless of whatever self-righteous indignation he has against the idea. One arm hitches to the lower part of the boys back and the other arm makes leisurely trips up an down the boy's pale back, warming the sweat soaked skin. One such trip extends up to the hero's neck, caressing the back of his head and rubbing the sides of his throat.

Link looks up hesitantly and Ganondorf smirks softly before using the opportunity to initiate a kiss. Link allows it. It's firm, lingering and just as the Hylian is about to scold the man for deceiving him Ganondorf begins his explanation against his partners lips.

"For Gerudos to come of age, we must prove ourselves worthy."

Ganondorf's fingers trace the boys collar bone and then rest over the boys heart.

"The trial is decided by the the King or the Clan Leader. The task could be to survive a fortnight in the desert or it could be to return with a valuable treasure. If successful, then the child is given a powerful jemstone as a sign of their prowess."

"You've proved your worth haven't you," Link asks, concerned whether his question was applicable.

"Yes," Ganondorf confirms.

"Then what does this have to do with me," Link asks him worriedly.

"I want you to become one of us, a Gerudo."

Link feels his stomach sink with dread. Link nearly jumps out of the Gerudo's arms, but Ganondorf holds him in place.

"I-I can't-"

Ganondorf hushes the boy and holds him close. Link buries his face inside a strong chest and tries not give himself over to fear.

"Perhaps you are not familiar with the ways of my people," Ganondorf suggests, "but I am also part Hylian. All Gerudo women take a Hylian as their partner. The children born from this union are always women; however, there is one exception. A male is born once every hundred years. By law, this child is to be crowned king."

Link tries to let the sound of his lovers voice calm him. He listens attentively, letting the knowledge given to him sink in.

"I am not asking you anything I have not asked myself. A jemstone will allow you harness your own magic skills. It will also brand you. Everyone will look at you with fear in their eyes, hold you in contempt, but I am hoping you can change that. Maybe if Hyrule sees you wear our traditions proudly, they will think differently of my race."

Ganondorf pulls them apart and stares meaningfully into his lovers eyes.

"I know it is not a simple decision and I am not asking you to renounce your Hylian blood. I want this war to be over. I want us to be free."

Link understands now, how much they want the same thing. The revelations is as clear as color is bright.

"Have you decided on how you will test my worth," Link asks.

"Yes, though, it is harder for an outsider to be accepted. When you have made up your mind, I will reveal your trail to you."

The boy opens his mouth to most likely declare that nothing will stop him from achieving victory, but Ganondorf seals the words inside their creator with the palm of his hand.

"Let it wait until the morning," the older male advises.

Link nods dutifully, a spark of adventure shinning in his eyes. Ganondorf takes his hand away, but his fingertips stay to stroke Links lower lip.

"Now then, there's the task of washing you."

**TBC...**

* * *

Thanks for Reading.

Comments and Questions Welcome.

Chapter Completed: Sunday, January, 6 2013 1:00 am.


End file.
